Hermione Ophelia Emrys
by galassialuna
Summary: After growing up in a Muggle orphanage without ever having a place to belong, Hermione goes to Hogwarts. Hermione joins the Golden Trio and, years later, helps end the war against Voldemort. Now, she reflects on her 'friendship' with Harry and Ron, and discovers that she was just a pawn in Dumbledore and Voldemort's game. Will Hermione ever find a place where she belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey! So, this is my first time ever posting on here (even though I've been reading fanfiction for like…ever…) and I'm** _ **really excited**_ **to share my story with you guys! Please let me know what you like, what you don't like, etc. so that I can improve! I don't have a beta, so please excuse any spelling errors, or better yet- let me know about them so I can fix them to make this a better reading experience for you!**

 **I will warn you right now that this is going to be a story with a Severus/Hermione pairing. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't continue reading. I will also warn you that this story is rated M. I haven't decided on all the content I'll be including, so I marked it as M to be on the safe side. The rating may change as I publish more.**

 **Now, I shall quit rambling and let you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Much love, xoxo**

 **galassialuna**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The Golden Trio stood side by side on the battleground. Bodies littered the ground, some alive and injured, but an astounding number dead. Both sides had lost a great number of people. It was a sad thing; war.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took a minute to look at each other in relief. Relief that the war was finally over. Relief that they could now live a normal life. Relief that they no longer had to play the part of heroes for the Wizarding World.

Or, at least, that's what Hermione was thinking.

Ron and Harry quickly lost themselves amid the praise and cheering that started once everyone realized Voldemort was dead. Cries of relief that the fighting was over and pain for the ones lost filled the air. Hermione was pushed aside as people rushed towards Harry and Ron, who seemed to be soaking up as much of the attention as they could.

As elbows jostled her, Hermione realized two things. One, she was practically invisible to everyone. Her feet were stepped on and she was pushed further and further back, away from the cheers and partying. Away from her supposed best friends. It appeared Hermione was no longer needed. She had outlived her usefulness. Nobody wanted to honor the witch who had practically saved the entire Wizarding World's asses with her intelligence and strategizing; they would much rather focus on the Chosen one and his sidekick.

The other thing Hermione realized was that she was injured. Badly.

Her scars from the torture of Bellatrix had reopened. Blood streamed down her face from cuts made by flying debris and the slicing hexes sent at her by one Antonin Dolohov. Her long scar that stretched across her torso, from collarbone to hip, had reopened as well, the scar from the battle at the Department of Mysteries in Hermione's fifth year. Reopening it was a parting gift from Dolohov before Hermione killed him.

Hermione limped backwards, away from the still-gathering, cheering crowd. Hadn't she sacrificed as much, or more, than everyone else? Was she really just used for her brains? Was she really forgotten by everyone so easily?

As Hermione retreated, making a path to the Shrieking Shack, she pulled herself deep into her thoughts.

* * *

First year, Hermione had been driven to the washroom in tears because of what Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were saying about her. It wasn't her fault that she tried so hard in class! She found it all so fascinating and she wanted to prove herself in the Wizarding World. She wanted to prove to herself that even though she grew up in an orphanage with no parents, with no one who wanted to adopt her and call her family, that she could still be smart. She could achieve the highest marks of her year and prove that she finally belonged somewhere, but the words of the boys had hurt her. When the troll came into the washroom, after being herded there by the boys, the boys decided to save her. So, Hermione extended the hand of friendship and forgave them for their past actions because she was so desperate for any form of relationship with another human being, and the boys accepted. Thus was formed the Golden Trio.

Second year, Hermione had stuck by Harry when he was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and opening the Chamber. Sure, Harry was miserable most of the time because Ron had even thought he might be the Heir, but Hermione didn't believe the rumours. She was the one who had discovered what the creature in the Chamber was, how it was getting around, and how to avoid it. What did she get in recognition? Nothing, but she did get petrified while on her way to warn Harry.

She also didn't let it be known that Harry wasn't the only one hearing voices around the school.

Hermione herself heard the whisperings throughout the year. At first, she thought it was someone trying to play tricks on her, so she shouted at the walls for the voice to go away. It was to her utter surprise that the voice answered her, and explained that it was, in fact, a basilisk, owned by none other than Merlin himself. The snake introduced herself as Aethelind. She warned Hermione what was happening and told her that she couldn't help but obey the orders of Tom Riddle, who, at the time, was possessing Ginny Weasley. Tom thought that the snake belonged to Salazar Slytherin and that controlling the snake meant he was the rightful Heir of Slytherin, which would give him an immense amount of power. He was wrong.

Hermione was desperate to tell someone what was going on- that she could hear the snake and it didn't want to hurt anyone, but the basilisk warned her against it, saying nobody would understand. When Hermione persisted the matter, Aethelind slithered out and set her gaze upon the young witch, apologizing profusely, but saying it was for Hermione's own good. Aethelind said Hermione needed to be protected and nobody could find out her secret until the proper time.

So, nobody ever discovered that the bushy haired witch was a Parseltongue, they just assumed that Hermione was another victim. When Harry killed the basilisk, Hermione felt the loss greatly. She and Aethelind would talk for hours on end, the serpent teaching the ways of the Olde Magick to her- the magic that was used and practiced in the time of Merlin. When Harry and Ron were off being boys or ignoring her, Hermione spent her time in the back corner of the library in a secret room she had found. The snake would slither into the pipes wrapping around the library in order to talk to the young witch. When the ancient beast was no more, Hermione felt more alone that she ever did before.

Third year, Hermione was ignored by Harry and Ron for almost 2 months after letting Professor McGonagall know about the broom Harry had received. Didn't the boys understand that she was only looking out for them? Then later in the year, she faced a known escaped convict alongside Harry to, once again, keep him safe. That night ended in her using a time turner (illegally) to save Buckbeak and said escaped convict, who happened to be Harry's innocent Godfather. Oh! And let's not forget about how Hermione faced a fully-grown werewolf who forgot his Wolfsbane potion! Hermione was ready to sacrifice herself for Harry and Ron, but thankfully, Professor Snape showed up in time to save them all. Once again, Hermione got no apology for the boys' behavior. They just expected that she would forgive them and move on. Sure, Hermione moved on, but she didn't forget. By this point she was already questioning the motives behind Harry and Ron befriending her.

Fourth year, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Ron believed that Harry put his name into the Goblet of Fire on purpose. He wouldn't listen to reason and abandoned the Trio for _weeks_. Who stuck by Harry's side? Hermione. When the tournament ended and Cedric was killed, who consoled Harry and convinced him to keep living and to fight Voldemort for Cedric's sake, so that no more innocents had to die? Hermione! And when Ron rejoined the group and apologized to Harry for being a prat, Harry welcomed him back with open arms and everything returned to normal. That is, the boys returned to being inseparable best mates, and Hermione was drug around and used for homework help and Triwizard Tournament research. Hermione dearly missed Aethelind that year.

Fifth year, the year of Umbridge, or as Hermione liked to call her in her head, Umbitch. Hermione had helped for hours on end with Dumbledore's Army. She wrote the speeches and lesson plans that Harry used to teach the students, but did she get any credit? Of course not! And when Voldemort used his connection with Harry's scar to send him false images of Sirius being tortured, who was there? Hermione! Telling Harry to think things through because Voldemort could be sending false images. Did he listen? No. And who ended up getting hit with a nasty purple curse from a Death Eater? Hermione. She almost died that night, but still she got no thanks. At this point, it was almost expected of her- to die so that Harry could live and play hero once again. Harry was much more concerned with the loss of his recently discovered Godfather than the suffering of his 'friend' of five years. While Hermione was recovering in the hospital wing for the better part of a month, the boys didn't visit her even once. When she came back, though, Ron was upset that she hadn't been around to help them with homework. The boys didn't ask her if she was okay- it seemed like they genuinely didn't care about Hermione's well-being.

Sixth year. Another year filled with more evil Dark Lord plots and the Golden Trio preventing them. It entailed Hermione standing up for Draco and Professor Snape when Harry and Ron thought them almost as evil as Voldemort himself. Hermione went to Dumbledore to find out as much information as she could about Voldemort, only to come across Snape and Dumbledore discussing the events of the near future and Albus forcing the younger man to swear on his magic to kill Albus at the end of the year so Draco wouldn't have to. Hermione was then sworn to secrecy with an Unbreakable Vow, much like the one that bound Severus Snape. After this, Hermione needed talk to someone else about it, someone who was in the same boat as she- bound by an Unbreakable Vow to do whatever Dumbledore required. Dumbledore had tricked her just like he did Snape.

Severus and Hermione grew very, very close that year. They opened up to each other, regardless of past circumstances. They were now the only ones who knew of what was yet to come and neither wanted a part in it anymore. They sat for hours, talking, reading, or simply just sitting in Severus' rooms, revelling in the company of another like minded individual who knew and _understood_ them. He opened up about his abusive childhood, which seemed to bear a striking resemblance to hers. Hermione told him of her growing up in an orphanage where everyone hated her; where she was forced to do most of the chores by the rest of the older kids and the matron of the orphanage and beat when they weren't completed to the matron's liking. She also told him of her Parseltongue ability, and he helped her research. They talked to each other when they had bad days, and they celebrated their small victories together. It was a peaceful feeling for them to know that they had someone, even if it was only one person. They weren't alone anymore.

Then the end of sixth year came, and Hermione had to stand by in the shadows as Harry tarnished Snape's name, calling the professor a traitor and murderer to anyone who would listen. At this point, Hermione went to Severus and had suggested he prepare a few select memories for Harry, to clear his name of any wrongdoing in the case Dumbledore's murder. The memories of Dumbledore forcing Snape into murdering him via the Vow would do very nicely to prove his innocence. Hermione wouldn't let her closest friend be thrown away so easily. She didn't relent until Severus promised to make a vial of memories for Harry. Hermione added a few of her own memories as well.

Finally, seventh year, the year that the Trio ditched school to hunt down and kill parts of Voldemort's soul. Where they lived off of basically nothing and where Hermione sacrificed food and medicine for herself, so the boys would be more comfortable. She was the one to have everything ready to go at the drop of a hat, the one to ward the camp every night, to cook a half-ways decent meal at least once a day with the meagre supplies they had; the one to heal them in case of an injury. When the Snatchers caught them, she disguised Harry. When she was the one chosen to be tortured, _she lied_. _She lied to her torturer_ as she was placed under the Cruciatus for hours; as her skin was being marked by a cursed blade. She screamed, and she cried, but she didn't give anything up- she couldn't tell any information even if she _wanted_ to; the Vow wouldn't allow it. So, Hermione protected Harry, once again, as she was required by one Albus Dumbledore.

When they escaped the Manor, Hermione realized there was no more Dittany or Pain Reliever left. That meant that her wounds from her torture had to go without treatment. But what did her friends do? Harry yelled and cursed at Hermione for not saving Dobby from the knife Bellatrix had thrown before they managed to disapparate. Ron took his side, of course. They said that she could've done more to save Dobby. They didn't care about the horrors Hermione had just suffered. All they seemed to care about was that Dobby helped them escape Malfoy Manor and died, and they blamed Hermione for his death. And Hermione was left to suffer in silence, beaten down and pushed to the sidelines of the 'friendship' once again.

Hermione sighed as she limped along. It did seem as though she was only tolerated when the Light Side needed information or help researching, when Hermione was at Harry's side to take the fall for him. Maybe she was just a tool in the war, like Severus was. No, she _was_ just a tool in the war. There was no 'maybe' about it. She had been lied to and manipulated from the very start of that damned Trio business. Harry and Ron didn't give a damn about her.

She and Severus were only pawns in a game, and now the game was over. The players were both dead, and the pieces were left strewn about the board in a haphazard manner.

Hermione still couldn't wrap her head around the horrors that her brave Professor had gone through. He had risked his life every time he reported to Voldemort, all for the sake of the war. All because Albus sodding Dumbledore had bound him with an oath to do whatever he requested of Severus. Dumbledore was definitely not the kind, grandfatherly man he portrayed to everyone.

* * *

Hermione finally pulled herself out of her thoughts as she made it to the Shrieking Shack where she had last seen Professor Snape. Earlier, Ron was pulling on her arm, trying to get her to move "away from the slimy git," as he had so eloquently phrased it. Hermione had managed to pour an antivenin of her own making and two blood replenishers down Snape's throat, and for good measure, stuffed a golf ball sized bezoar in his mouth before she was drug away to be help end the battle. Hermione only went with Harry and Ron because she knew she had done all she could for Severus at the time.

Hermione stepped over broken pieces of furniture and glass on the floor of the shack as she made her way to where her Professor lay. He was quite still, but Hermione could still make out the rise and fall of his chest. She sighed in relief. He was just asleep.

Snape's neck wound was still bleeding and leaking bright green venom, soaking the collar of his black robes. Hermione quickly snapped into her Healer mode. She had taken it upon herself to learn about all the different branches of magic that she possibly could: healing, arithmancy, Animagus studies, elemental magic, ancient runes. You name it, Hermione knew it. She was so lucky to have the guidance of her secret friend, who excelled in magic, just as she did. She used her photographic memory to help her store all the information she learned. Learning was so very important to Hermione. She thirsted to know as much as she possibly could and strived to put that knowledge to use. Luckily for her, she could excel in anything she put her mind to. Magic was as natural as breathing for her, and she was very powerful- even more powerful than Dumbledore had been.

The fact of Hermione's strong magic baffled Snape and Hermione. Since Hermione had never known her parents and so could not ask them for answers, she and Severus had spent many a night searching through magical genealogy books to try and find answers. The only registered wizard whose magic level was on par with Hermione's was Merlin himself. Snape had suggested that after the war, Hermione go to Gringotts and take a Heritage test. It would show all of Hermione's magical line, and maybe even lead her to her parents, if they were magical and still alive.

Sliding her wand down into her hand, Hermione ran a few diagnostic scans on Professor Snape. His vitals were weak, but stable. Most of the venom had left his body, but the remaining venom was taking its toll on the man. Hermione knew she could help him, though.

Quickly glancing around to make sure nobody had followed her, not that she was particularly worried about that, Hermione closed her eyes and slipped into one of her favoured Animagus forms- that of a Phoenix. She was glorious. Yellow swirled into orange which swirled into red. She had touches of brilliant blue and royal purple along her wingtips, tail, and feather crest on her head. She was truly magnificent, and nobody except Severus knew about this form of hers. It was too dangerous for Hermione to be registered as a rare magical creature Animagus during the war, so it was kept between the two of them. Severus had taught her all he knew of Animagus studies, and they had worked together for most of the year to develop different forms. It surprised both of them to know that they shared a form- that of the phoenix. Severus never had the chance to fully complete the transformation, though. They had only gotten through the meditation phase where the phoenix appeared to them both before they were interrupted by Severus' Dark Mark burning. When he had returned that night, he was in too much pain to even consider transforming. Hermione made her transformation and cried over him for the first time in her new form. She was pleased to note that her tears seemed to be as potent and healing as any other recorded phoenix tears.

Hermione ruffled her feathers and warbled a tune that relaxed Snape, even in his slumber, as she tottered over to him. She leaned her head over his neck and blinked once, twice, three times, watching her tears fall and trail down his neck and seep into his frock coat.

Hermione noticed another wound, this one a burn, splayed on the skin of his left forearm. _Where the dark mark was_ , she thought. She blinked more tears onto Snape's arm, delighting in the fact that the burn immediately healed. What surprised her, though, was the completely smooth and unblemished skin that was left in its stead. The dark mark was no more! Could this have been the cure all the time? Phoenix Tears? Or perhaps it was because the Dark Lord was truly gone? Hermione made a mental note to talk to Severus about it later.

Severus Snape sighed in his sleep. As the Phoenix tears worked their magic, Severus began to undergo a kind of transformation. His hair lengthened past his shoulders. Wrinkles and lines on his face smoothed out, and the bumps showing how many times his nose had been broken smoothed out as well. His face regained some colour. He was still pale, but now he was a healthy-pale, rather than an on-his-deathbed-after-being-poisoned-by-a-megalomaniac-via-his-pet-snake- pale. Snape sighed again, a small smile gracing his younger, aristocratic features as he slept soundly.

Severus Snape was completely healed and seemingly twenty or so years younger than he had been only moments before.

"Thank you," he whispered in his sleep, unconsciously reaching out an arm and snaking it around Hermione, pulling her into his side and snuggling into her.

Hermione squawked in surprise before giving into the warmth emanating from the man. Hermione contemplated the de-aging that her crush had undergone.

Yes! She- Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, Brains of the Golden Trio, the Brightest Witch of Her Age- had a crush on her Potions Professor. Of course, she reasoned, who wouldn't in her circumstance? Pushed together by the magic of Unbreakable Vows and both manipulated for the "greater good" of the Wizarding World, both used to their fullest extent. They spent so much time together in her sixth year that she probably knew more about the man than she knew about herself.

Sure, most people wouldn't understand, but Hermione was fascinated by Snape. He was very intelligent and had a vast knowledge of various aspects in the Wizarding World. He was a brilliant Potioneer, accomplished Legilimens and had the knack to instill fear in full grown wizards with a glare and a sneer. He only had the opportunity to share some of his wealth of knowledge with Hermione before their separate war duties called them apart. He knew her innermost hopes and fears as well as she did, and he knew how to make her smile when she needed to. That counted for a lot, in Hermione's books.

And that voice! Gods, Hermione could listen to him read just about anything for hours. The silky-smooth baritone enveloping her as she sat by the fire, curled in his lap…

Hermione blinked again, coming out of her daydream and remembering she had just finished fighting in a war and was now wrapped in the embrace of her friend and secret love interest, whom she had somehow de-aged and cured of the Dark Mark. She would worry about letting her feelings be known to Severus later.

She sighed as Severus unconsciously pulled her closer to him. She listened to the steady beating of his heart and got lost in the rhythm.

Hermione gave into the warmth and let the lull of sleep overpower her. She was so very tired, from fighting, her injuries, and healing Snape. Her magic replenished best when she was asleep, and that was the only way for her to self-heal. She definitely needed healing as she had overtaxed herself by healing Severus.

As the pair slept, a bright white glow surrounded them, binding them together in ways that only the Olde Magick could, and changing their lives once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay guys, I was nervous posting my first chapter yesterday, but you guys seemed to banish the nervousness! I was so excited to see the reviews I got! So happy, in fact, that I'm going to give you all a shout out!**

 **Shorty653**

 **Decadenceofmysoul**

 **NevermoreBlack**

 **Allter**

 **Thank you guys so much! You seriously have no idea how much your comments warmed my soul. To the ones who made predictions about Hermione's heritage- this is the chapter for you! I was honestly just so happy that my story got favourited and reviewed and all that jazz, that I was inspired to sit down and type some more!**

 **Still not beta-d, so please excuse any spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Much love & thanks for reading,**

 **galassialuna**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Hermione groaned as she rolled over- or attempted to, at least. Her movement was blocked by a strong set of arms that were wrapped firmly around her. She smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into Severus' embrace. She would give herself a few more minutes of blissful rest before waking up to take on th-

"Hermione?!" Her silent musing was broken by the outraged screech of one Ronald Weasley. "We've been looking all over for you- all bloody night we couldn't find you- and here you are, all cuddled up with the greasy git of the dungeons? What the bloody hell is going on?"

Hermione groaned again, this time in annoyance, before carefully extracting herself from the Potion Master's embrace. She shrugged her shoulders to stretch them before realizing that she should still be in her phoenix form, as that was what she fell asleep in. Odd, she thought.

She blinked tiredly up at her two irate looking 'friends'.

"He's right, Herms! This is strange! Why does Snape look so young? Why isn't he dead? I thought he dies before giving me his memories? I cleared the git's name and everything, everyone knows he wasn't a traitor now, 'cause I thought he was dead! Anyways, you need to come with us and help in the hospital wing! You need to identify some curses and hexes; I'm sure you can because you've read all about everything. Ron and I have a victory speech to give, so we just came to get you before going to that." Harry rambled, oblivious to the glares he was receiving from Hermione and the now-awake Severus.

"I _need_ to come with you?" Hermione asked quietly, strongly emphasizing the second word with a hardness in her voice.

"Well, yeah, Herms, you ought to come make yourself useful instead of sleeping on the floor of a broken shack with a traitor, murderer, greasy git!" Ron exclaimed in outrage.

"Well, not a traitor and murderer _anymore_ ," Harry mumbled.

"Now listen here, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione seethed, rising to her feet. Severus took her outstretched hand and stood beside her. "First of all, I have told you a countless number of times to not call me that awful name. My name is Hermione. If you can't pronounce it by now, there is obviously something seriously wrong with your brains. Secondly, I don't _need_ to do a single bloody thing for you!

"For seven years- _seven years_ I have stood by your side, Harry. When Ron abandoned you and thought you the Heir of Slytherin or that you put your name in the Goblet intentionally, who was there? Me! Your _other_ best friend! But you never remembered that, did you?"

Harry looked slightly sheepish and started to open his mouth, but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"I have stood by your side through thick and thin. I have taken the blame for _your_ misgivings, served detentions that were given due to _your_ actions and what have I gotten in return? Made fun of! Called a know it all, a prude, no fun. Ron, on more than one occasion, you taunted me about my upbringing, and Harry, you stood by and just let it happen! Which makes zero sense to me, because you're an orphan too, but I guess having a home to live in and people to call your family makes a bit of a difference." She trailed off to brush tears from her eyes, then looked back at her friends with mirth clearly visible in her chocolate orbs.

"I am smart. I'm smarter than the both of you put together, and hell, I'm probably smarter than most of the teachers at this school! But I was not very intelligent during our so-called friendship. Time and time again, you used me. Both of you bloody used my brain to help you pass your classes and fight against Voldemort, and I let you! But now? Now, I'm _done._ I will not let you walk all over me. I have no intentions to let you boys make me feel like garbage for even one second longer. I have done my part and helped defeat Voldemort, but at what cost? Did you look for me last night after the battle? No! You were too busy getting absorbed in the cheers of the crowd! I have sacrificed so much, I should've been there beside you last night! But no, let's not include the know-it-all-bookworm in the party! Do either of you even know what I went through at Malfoy Manor?"

"Well I imagine it weren't too bad or you'd have said something before now, huh?" Ron spoke.

Hermione glared fiercely at the red-headed idiot that she had called a friend for seven years.

"Wasn't." She said.

Ron and Harry looked at her, confused.

"You said _weren't_ too bad. You should've said _wasn't._ But that isn't the main point here." Hermione shook her head slightly as she paused to pull the sleeve of her sweater to her elbow, exposing the crude, still weeping, scar that Bellatrix had gifted her with. "Do you think _this_ isn't too bad?" She spat at Ron.

Now, Ron was never an overly intelligent boy, Hermione knew that, but she never expected him to say the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Well it's true, isn't it?"

Hermione saw red. She was violently shaking with her anger. Severus placed his hands around her waist and pulled her body flush with his, trying to calm her down somewhat.

"Breathe, love. Breathe." He soothed.

The glow that had enveloped the pair during the night returned, causing the dunderhead duo to cry out in surprise and cover their eyes. Hermione relaxed into Severus as the light danced around her, soothing her to her very core. Before her eyes, the light seeped into her scar and instantly, it started to fade. Whatever Olde Magick that had taken a liking to Severus and Hermione had seen fit to heal all of her war wounds. Severus, too, noticed that any wounds which weren't already healed by Hermione had begun to heal and fade.

The Magick stayed with them for a few moments before dissipating.

Ron un-covered his eyes and stared at his former professor and best friend, his mouth agape.

"How in the bloody hell did you two manage to get soul bonded?!" he screamed at the pair.

Harry startled. "Soul bonded? To the greasy git? Come on, Herms, you need to come with us now and get this bloody mess sorted! This is wrong, this is so wrong!"

"You obviously weren't paying attention to me when I was speaking earlier, and I'm honestly not too surprised by that at this point. However, I will reiterate two things for your sake, Harry. One, MY NAME IS HERMIONE!" she shouted. "And, two, I do not NEED to do anything with you or for you! I'm realizing that I was never actually valued as your friend, so why keep pretending? Neither of you have denied it. You only come to me when you need something, and I am sick of being used by you! And that comment, what Ron just said to me? How could I ignore that?" Her voice broke at the last two sentences.

Severus hugged Hermione tighter and whispered in her ear, the silky baritone sending shivers down her spine. "Are you ready to go, love? We can pop into my room to shower and get clean clothing, then go get that inheritance test done. Maybe pop in and talk to Minerva? It appears that we have a few things to chat about."

Hermione smiled up at him over her shoulder and nodded.

"Now, you two dunderheads need to get it through your thick skulls that Hermione is no longer at your beck and call. She will not help you when you get stuck in a pile of dragon dung, so you two are bound to do sooner, rather than later. Hermione is a brilliant individual and will be treated as such. When you feel the need to try and repair the damage you've just done, wait another week before owling me. Do not try to contact her or I will hunt you down and make your lives even more miserable than they were before. You will think Voldemort a walk in the park compared to myself if you fail to do as I have instructed."

Severus was pleased to note that, even though he appeared to be around twenty or so years younger than normal, that he still possessed the ability to scare the shite out of children- even children who just aided in the fall of a Dark Lord. And with that thought, Severus apparated himself and Hermione into his rooms in the dungeon of the castle.

* * *

A slightly confused and very grouchy duo of boys were left in the Shrieking Shack, wondering when their acting skills had started to slip enough that Hermione knew she wasn't really their friend. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh well," began Harry. "She's just the bookworm who helped us pass our classes and thought of ideas to take down Voldemort. But with the war over, what else can she do for us?" he asked his best friend.

"Very true, Harry, my man." Ron grinned stupidly. "We don't need that bint following us around and begging for friendship- you're the bloody chosen one! We helped kill Voldemort! She doesn't have anything on that!"

Harry nodded, smiling slightly before frowning. "Too bad we didn't get her to identify that curse that Fred was hit with though. Your mum will be upset."

"I know, mate, but old Pomfrey will be able to figure it out! We'll have Fred back as right as rain soon enough."

Harry nodded again to his friend again as they turned on their heels and started the long trek back to the Great Hall, which was currently being used as hospital wing to house the numerous dead and injured.

* * *

Hermione moaned in pure happiness as the flow of water from the showerhead ran over her. It had been months since she last had a proper shower, and she was relieved to have that luxury once again. Sighing contentedly, she reached for the bottle of shampoo that she had left in Severus' rooms nearly a year before.

Over the course of her sixth year, Hermione and Severus spent many late nights together in his chambers in the dungeon. They did this so often that Severus decided he would set up his spare room for Hermione to use, which she ended up using more often than not. They had cleared it with Professor McGonagall and assured her that nothing untoward was happening between them, simply a close friendship. Minerva had seemed surprised, but pleased, and graciously granted the pair their request.

Lathering her hand with vanilla-mint scented conditioner, to match the shampoo, Hermione coaxed her fingers through the tangle of wild curls that adorned her head. Three helpings of conditioner later, she was able to run her hands smoothly through her hair, without snagging a stray knot. She smiled and rinsed the soap from her hair before shutting the water off.

Stepping from the shower with a towel wrapped firmly around her body, Hermione glanced in the mirror. She was pleased to note that she looked ten times better than she had only twenty minutes previously. She casually waved her hand, causing her hair to dry instantly and fall in neat ringlet curls to her waist. Wandless magic was another thing she and Severus had developed together. It certainly had come in handy during the Final Battle. Hermione flicked her hand a second time, pinning the top half of her hair behind her head in a pony-tail to keep it out of her face. She waved her hand a third time, adding the normal, minimal amount of makeup to her face- some mascara and dark burgundy lip tint. She favoured darker lip tint colours because she knew Severus liked when she wore them.

Hermione retreated into her room to find some clothing. Now that she didn't have to worry about her unsightly scars showing, thanks to the wonderful Magick that had somehow bound her and Severus, Hermione smiled and picked out a white dress. It was a fit-and-flare style that fell halfway to her knees and was held up by off-the-shoulder straps. She chose a matching pair of white ballet flats and smoothed her left hand over the bodice of the dress, disbanding any wrinkles that had formed.

That was when she noticed the vine-like pattern that was swirled around her ring finger. It was gorgeous, and very obviously gifted to her by the Olde Magick. The vines twisted around her finger and branched into the Triskelia- the symbol of Merlin. She made a mental note to see if Severus had a matching one, which she was willing to bet he did.

Seeing the Triskelia on her finger awoke something deep inside Hermione. She knew, from her extensive and slightly obsessive reading habit, that the Triskelia was the only known symbol that Merlin identified with. Merlin himself had a tattoo of the Triskele on the inside of his left wrist. It was never seen on another witch, wizard, or muggle. Though many tried to magically tattoo themselves with the symbol, it always morphed into something different; never settling on the Triskelia.

Hermione was determined to find out why exactly she was embellished with the symbol of the greatest wizard in history. Merlin was, well, Merlin! He was extraordinarily powerful, never requiring a wand. He had multiple Animagus forms, and it was even said that he could harness the power of the elements. Both were unheard of until Merlin, and Merlin remained the only wizard to date that had more than two Animagus forms.

"Until me," Hermione realized aloud, thinking on her four physical forms. Excitement bubbled up in her. Could she somehow be related to Merlin?

Severus appeared in Hermione's doorway. "Until you, what?" he inquired.

Wordlessly, Hermione held out her left hand so Snape could see the tattooed design. He nodded slightly before holding his own hand out.

"I suppose you're behind this, then?" He teased.

"Sev, I honestly think my blood could have something to do with it," Hermione answered as she bit her lower lip in concentration. "Think about it, what has happened lately that's odd? Besides a psychopathic Dark Lord, of course."

"Let's see," Snape drawled. "Supposed soul bond, healing from the Olde Magick, permanent rings, also from the Olde Magick," He listed, checking each thing off on his fingers.

"And what do they all have in common?"

Realization bloomed in Severus' eyes. "I'm obviously a little slow this morning, or I would've clued in earlier. They're all associated with Merlin."

"Exactly! The Triskelia has never been seen on anyone besides Merlin. Could this mean I'm a descendent of him? But even if I were, why would it only show up today? And does the soul bond have anything to do with it, if it even _is_ a soul bond?" Hermione began rambling.

Severus took three strides forward until he was directly in front of Hermione.

"Shh, love," he said. "We'll get answers. I sent Minerva a Patronus, and was shocked, by the way, to see that my Patronus has changed."

Hermione looked up at Severus, the question clear in her eyes.

"Expecto Patronum," Severus breathed, waving his hand slightly. Immediately, a phoenix burst forth, followed by a fox, a boa constrictor, and finally, a raven. The four forms had replaced that of a doe, which Severus had as hid Patronus since he was a teenager.

Hermione's eyes grew round. "Expecto Patronum," she whispered. The same corporeal quartet sprung from her hand, replacing the previous cheerful otter that had stood by Hermione for the past two years.

The creatures were exact replicas of the ones that came from Snape only moments before and represented the two in their Animagus forms. Well, mostly, anyway. Severus had mastered his raven form many years ago and discovered his phoenix form with Hermione in her sixth year. He was baffled at the sudden appearance of his fire-y alter-ego, but thought it had something to do with his resident know-it-all, which he affectionately called Hermione.

Hermione, though, had mastered all four of her forms. The phoenix came to her first, rare as it was to have a magical creature Animagus form. Next came the boa constrictor, which didn't much surprise her because of her Parseltongue abilities. Then was the fox, followed quickly by the raven. Hermione thought that the raven came forth because of her close connection to Severus. Severus, of course, scoffed at this and made a teasing comment about her over-achieving in all aspects of her life by having four different Animagus forms.

Hermione and Severus stood together, watching their Patronus' dance around the room before fading.

"We _really_ need some answers, Sev," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around Snape's waist and burying her head in his chest.

"We'll get them, Mia," He replied, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. He smirked slightly, happy that he was still tall enough to do so in his age-reduced state.

Hermione pulled back slightly to look up at Severus. "Mia?" She asked.

Snape shrugged. "You call me Sev, so I thought I would give you a nickname as well. But if you don't like it," he trailed off.

"Shush, I love it!" Hermione exclaimed. "And besides, anything is better than being called 'Herms'." She said with disgust.

"Well then, my Mia,"

Hermione giggled. Snape placed one finger over her lips to stop her before continuing.

"Shall we away to Gringotts? Methinks the lady doth have a test to complete."

Hermione giggled again, which was Severus' intention.

"Methinks we shall," she answered, still giggling, and with a barely audible pop, they apparated to Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Annnnnd I'm back with another chapter! (Which is quite a bit longer than the first two because... well, it just is!) I keep smiling every single time someone favourites/turns notifications on for this story- you guys have no idea how happy it makes me that you're enjoying this!**

 **I am having a hard time deciding something, though. Should** _ **all**_ **the Weasley's stand behind Ron and Harry, against Hermione? Or should the twins, maybe Bill and Charlie, stand with Hermione? The twins are probably two of my top 10 favourite characters, so I'm leaning more towards having them side with Mia, but I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Thanks again for reading, please enjoy & let me know what you think!**

 **Much love,**

 **galassialuna**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Hermione stumbled slightly on the cobblestone as she and Severus landed in Diagon Alley. She bit her lower lip and looked up at Severus with concern in her eyes.

"Do you think they'll talk to me, Sev? I mean, after what happened with Harry and Ron and the dragon," she trailed off, her eyes sweeping across the grand entrance of the bank. "We did quite a number on the lower levels, not to mention we escaped on one of their main security measures."

"Love, they'll understand as soon as we explain why you had to do that. I know you were working on new warding spells while on the Horcrux hunt, maybe you can offer to develop some specifically for them?" Snape asked.

Hermione continued chewing on her lower lip before finally giving a slight nod.

"Better now than never, I suppose," she stated, squaring her shoulders and lacing her fingers with Severus'.

They walked up the steps into the impressive structure, past the doors and into the entrance. The pair strode forward with purpose, straight down the main aisle. The goblins working the stands that lined the main aisle were all looking at them with disapproval and slightly terrifying scowls.

"May your gold multiply and your enemies perish," Hermione said to the goblin at the main desk as she curtsied. Beside her, Severus bowed.

The goblin looked up in surprise at the traditional goblin greeting before standing up quickly to respond.

"May the blood on your sword never dry and your friends stand beside you," he said, bowing to the witch and wizard. "My name is Griphook. How may I serve you today?"

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione started, ignoring the way the goblin's eyes narrowed. "I would like to speak with your King to discuss retribution for my actions during the war. I realize that I caused quite a bit of damage to your bank and would like to make it up to you and your people, if I can. I would also, if possible, like to take an inheritance test."

"Well, Miss Hermione, I will take you to see King Ragnok. I cannot promise that he will agree you, but he will appreciate that you are trying to make amends. Not many wizarding folks would give it a second thought." Griphook said. "Follow me."

Hermione and Severus followed closely behind the goblin as he led them through a maze of hallways. The floor slanted steadily downward the longer they walked, giving away the fact that they were going below ground level. Twenty minutes of silent walking later, Griphook stopped at an ornately carved wooden door.

"Wait here and I will let His Majesty know of your arrival."

Severus nodded and Hermione gave a slight smile as the goblin disappeared behind the door. He was gone for less than a minute before the great door swung open and a voice came from within.

"Enter."

The pair walked through the door, which immediately shut behind them. Hermione glanced around the room quickly, noting the elaborate décor, evidently fit for a King. Her eyes settled on a lone figure that stood in front of a roaring fireplace. Griphook stood directly inside the door they had come through and gestured at the humans for them to approach the other goblin.

Hermione spoke first. "Greetings, Your Majesty, King Ragnok of the Gringotts Clan. May your gold multiply and your enemies perish," she stated clearly, sweeping into an elegant curtsey.

"I bid you good tidings, Fierce Leader. May the blood on your sword never dry and your friends stand beside you." Severus intoned, bending at the waist.

The two remained bowing until the goblin king replied.

"There is no need for such formalities here," he began, turning around to face them as he spoke. His eyes landed first on Severus, then Hermione. "Especially from you, My Lady."

Hermione met his eyes, surprise etched on her features.

"Sit," the goblin said, gesturing to the pair of armchairs to the left of him. "We will talk of many things this day. Griphook spoke briefly of your wish to repay us in some manner for the vast damage you and your friends inflicted on our bank. I am willing to listen to your offering."

Hermione cleared her throat nervously before answering. "Well, Your Highn- Ragnok," she corrected upon his narrowing eyes and slight growl. "I cannot speak on behalf of Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter, but I feel guilty for the damage we did. I can tell you that tricking your employee into letting us down to the Lestrange vault was necessary, as it housed one of the seven Horcruxes that Voldemort made." She paused.

"Yes, yes," Ragnok replied, idly waving one clawed hand. "I am aware of the monstrosities that Tom Riddle created. I was, however, unaware that one of them was right beneath my nose and enraged that I failed to notice it. I admit, we are slightly medieval in our security measures and they may not work as well as they once did."

"That's where I come in, hopefully," Hermione said. "I would like to offer to assist in making the bank safer. I have been designing wards for the better part of six months. The wards can detect malicious intent, objects that contain dark magic, and will strip away any disguises, whether it be a glamour charm or Polyjuice Potion. I still have a bit of refining to do, but nobody has been able to break through them thus far. Even if they manage to breach the first defences, I've designed the wards to mentally attack the intruder. They will be pulled deep within the recess of their minds and relive their worst fear over and over until the counter curse is administered.

"It might not be a dragon, but I would like to think it could be as, or more, useful than a dragon. I would be willing to work with any members of the Gringotts staff you wish to teach them the wards and counter-curses, no matter how long it takes. It may not help repair the damage that I did, but this is the best I can offer. It will also help to prevent any further incidences, such as this one, from happening again." She finished.

Severus smiled down at her. "I, too, would be willing to assist in teaching your people these wards and counters, as well as offer you a supply of potions. I have a number of potions of my own creation that I've been waiting to patent until the end of the war. I know I wasn't with Mia and her dunderhead friends, but Mia is very important to me and I would very much like to help pay you back for the damage done."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest, but Ragnok cut her off before she could say a word.

"Your offer intrigues me, Miss Hermione. As I have already said, our security measures are slightly archaic. New warding techniques and curses would be a valuable asset to the bank, and more than enough retribution for your share of the damage. I will not hold you responsible for all of the damage, as there were two others with you. If they do not approach us as you have, I will simply take the proper amount of funds from their vaults as compensation. It is well within our rights to do so." He then turned to Severus.

"And you, young Lord Snape, Heir of the Prince line, I do not ask any retribution of you, as you were not involved in this. Your offer is noble, but I will not accept. If, however, you are interested in patenting your potions, or you, Miss Hermione, your spells or wards, it is possible to do so through the goblins. It is not well known, but we have an understanding with the Ministry of Magic. I am on good terms with the head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who, if I am not mistaken, is to be the next Minister of Magic.

"Due to our relationship, anything patented through the Gringotts Clan will have no chance of being stolen or passed off as anything but belonging to the creator. It is a law that was developed millennia's ago when our species were not so isolated. Patenting through Gringotts will also provide you with free investment opportunities. It would be a very good option for you both." He said.

Hermione and Severus seemed to hang onto the goblins' every word. They caught each others' eyes and smiled softly. They came to an unspoken agreement.

"We would be honoured to do so, Your Highness," Severus spoke.

"Very good. Now, I believe you wished to take an inheritance test, My Lady?" Ragnok inquired, summoning Griphook to come forward.

"I would like to, yes." Hermione answered. "I was raised in a Muggle orphanage, never knowing my parenting, but I've come to the conclusion that I am not a Muggle-born witch. I have the ability to speak Parseltongue, my magic is very powerful, and I have multiple Animagus forms. Then, there's this," She added, holding up her left hand for the goblin king to see.

"Ahh, the Triskelia," Ragnok spoke. "Yes, My Lady, you are quite correct in thinking you are not a Muggleborn witch. We will do the test, simply for you to see the results, but I am already aware of your heritage. Your father would be most proud of you." Seeing the questions bubbling inside the young witch and wizard that stood before him, he continued. "I have been alive for a very long time, young ones. I have seen a great many battles and met a great many people, but the most memorable would have to have been your father, Miss Hermione. I was good friends with him in his time, so much so that when he came to me, requesting a way to save his only heir, his daughter, I did not hesitate. He sent you three-thousand years into the future, to the time that you would be needed."

Hermione had to interrupt here. "I'm sorry, Your Highness," she started, ignoring the growl at the formal title. "But three-thousand years into the future? Who could possibly have enough power to do that? And to tell what time I would be needed in? My father must have been a Seer?" she asked.

"I believe you already have your suspicions about who your father is, My Lady," Ragnok said. "I will tell you again to simply call me Ragnok. Your father would find it quite amusing that you are disregarding my wish, however," he chuckled.

Griphook stepped in front of Hermione, holding an elegantly carved wooden bowl and magnificent goblin-made dagger. He reached for Hermione's left hand, which she gave willingly.

"Seven drops of blood into the bowl, then a simple spell, My Lady," Griphook instructed.

Hermione didn't flinch as the sharp blade cut the soft flesh of her palm. She watched as the blood pooled slightly before running to the side of her hand and dropping neatly into the wooden bowl. When the appropriate amount was collected, Griphook spoke again.

"From the heir, freely given, blood to show the line. The protector wishes the lineage to be revealed to all." He said.

A bright white light surrounded them.

"Olde Magick," Severus breathed.

Suddenly, from the depths of the light, a figure materialized.

"My daughter, you have returned to me," it spoke.

* * *

Hermione stared in awe at the man standing before her. She had her suspicions, but now they were confirmed. The man standing in front of her was very recognizable. There were hundreds upon hundreds of books written about him, dedicated to him.

"Merlin," she whispered.

The man laughed, a deep, booming laugh that seemed to fill the room.

"Yes, my dear, sweet Hermione," he answered. "I am Merlin and I am your father. Before you start asking questions, know that I love you with all of my heart. It was because of my love for you that I had to send you away.

"As you probably guessed from the books, I was in a battle with Morgana some three-thousand years ago. That is false information. Morgana was, in fact, your mother."

Severus and Hermione gasped together. Well, that certainly explains the powerful part, they thought together, gasping again when they seemingly heard each other's thoughts.

"Yes, children, I'm sure you have many questions. That is why I arranged for this apparition to take place," Merlin said.

"Apparition?" Hermione asked. "That means you're dead, then?"

"Unfortunately so, my dear. I was in a battle three-thousand years ago, but it was with another sorcerer by the name of Mordred. He sought to destroy King Arthur and take over Camelot with his dark magic. I was, thankfully, able to prevent that from happening but not before I was killed by a cursed dagger that he threw at me with his dying strength."

"What is my full name?"

"You are Hermione Ophelia Emrys, Heiress of Merlin and Morgana, Eternal Protector of Magick."

"That's quite the mouthful," she giggled. "And these?" she asked, holding up her left hand as Severus did the same.

"Guilty as charged," the great wizard smirked. "You've been marked by the Triskelia. You two have a soul bond, which is a mighty fine thing as you'll be walking the earth for the next, well, forever."

"What?" Severus exclaimed.

"Well, as you may or may not know, Morgana and I were made immortal by the Fates. We were sent to protect earth from the dark and evil, but that changed when we had you, Hermione. Having a child broke the oath that was made with the Fates, but make no mistake, we knew what we were getting into. We wished to have a child together, even if it meant giving up our immortality. The Fates were able to see how much your mother and I loved each other, so they made a succession to our immortal lives. Our daughter and her soul mate would be made immortal in place of us. Together, you would take up the fight against dark magic and restore proper balance to the wizarding world. The Triskelia is not only the symbol of myself, it also represents your immortality

"Severus, you are the one true soul mate of my daughter. You were made for her by the Fates themselves. Everything that the two of you had to go through was a form of a test, though none of us really predicted the manipulating old goat." Merlin pondered.

"Old goat?" Hermione giggled. "You must mean Dumbledore?"

"Indeed," her father hummed. "Neither myself or the Fates guessed that he would be almost as bad as Voldemort. I suppose I owe you thanks, Severus, for disposing of him."

"It was no problem," the dark-haired man replied. "Though, I don't really deserve the credit. As you well know, I was forced to kill him."

"Tomato, tomahto," Merlin said, waving his hand.

Hermione giggled again, causing her father to turn to her with love in his eyes.

"You sound just as your mother did when she laughed," he said softly.

Hermione smiled, then frowned. "Why isn't she here, as well?"

Now it was Merlin's turn to smile. "She has arranged to see you in your vaults," he answered.

"Vaults? As in plural; more than one?" she questioned.

Merlin laughed a bit at the questions. "Yes, my dear. I know how you were raised, and I regret that with every fibre of my being. If I could've changed it, I would have, but you were meant to grow up such. Now, however, you will want for nothing. As you may know, I am quite wealthy. What with being best friends with the King of Camelot, founding Hogwarts, and my apothecary which I ran for hundreds of years, I am- how would you children put it now? Ah, filthy rich. Or, rather, I was. Now you two are!" Merlin clapped excitedly.

"You founded Hogwarts?" Severus asked. "What then of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?"

"Well, it would be a bit far-fetched for an elderly-looking man to single-handedly found a boarding school and castle, don't you think? So, I created four identities. I modelled the four 'Founders' by simply breaking apart my personality in four. And the names had _such_ a great ring to them, yes?" Merlin grinned.

"Does this mean that I own Hogwarts?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, my dear, it does. You are the sole Heiress of Merlin and Morgana. You own Hogwarts, along with a great number of properties. Once it is revealed, you will also have full control of the Ministry of Magic of today."

Hermione got dizzy with the information.

"Let's see," Severus drawled. "Soul bound, immortal, probably the wealthiest person in the world, extremely powerful, and Heiress of Merlin and Morgana. Am I missing anything?"

Merlin contemplated for a moment. "No, I think you about covered it." He deadpanned.

A moment of silence was heard before the four living and one apparition in the room burst out laughing.

"Thank you, my good friend, for agreeing to keep my daughter safe in this time," Merlin said, turning to Ragnok. "You have done me a great service in doing so."

"Well, I should bloody well hope so!" the goblin cursed, the edge taken off by the fact that he was grinning ear to ear. "The girl destroyed four and half layers of the bank- and stole the dragon to boot! It was, however, marvelous to see you again."

Merlin laughed heartily as Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"It has been wonderful to finally get to speak to you, my daughter, but time is almost up." He smiled, then turned to Severus.

"Take care of my little girl for me. You've done a wonderful job already. You two really are perfect for one another, and you'll need the strength of each other in the days to come. Before I forget, the soul bond will not be completed until it is sealed with the proper ceremony. I believe you know what I'm talking about." Merlin said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two blushing immortals. "When the bond is completed, you will be able to communicate telepathically, as well as control the Olde Magick that bound you."

"I hope speak with you again, Da," Hermione smiled. "Thank you for being here for me today."

"Not at all, my dear. Make sure you pop by at Hogwarts sometime in the near future- there's someone waiting in the Chamber for you. I believe you know the entrance? Now, away with you! Your mother awaits!"

"Aethelind?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Merlin merely winked at her before his form vanished from the room.

* * *

"Shall I escort you to see your vaults, My Lady?" Ragnok inquired.

"Please, Ragnok, it's Hermione. I would very much like to thank you for everything you've one for me today. If it isn't too much trouble, I would love to see my vaults, then we can get started with warding the bank."

"Very well, Hermione. Follow me," he said, leading Hermione and Severus from the room.

After a short walk, Severus and Hermione found themselves stopping behind Ragnok in a large, circular chamber. Around the walls, there were doors labeled one through seven. A placard hung at the entrance to the chamber, saying Emrys.

"These are all the vaults belonging to you and your bond mate," Ragnok said, gesturing to the doors. "There are Merlin's personal vault, Morgana's personal vault, and a trust vault set up for you, to pay for schooling and whatnot. The remaining four are kept under the 'Founder' names. Now that you have been revealed, these vaults will all be pooled together."

Hermione stared at him in amazement.

"Would it be an inconvenience for Severus' vaults to be merged with mine? We will share everything, so why separate it by name?" she asked the goblin leader.

"Certainly, Hermione, if Severus has no problems with this arrangement, it will be done immediately.

"I have no problems. What's mine is yours," Snape said to Hermione.

"The vault you're after is #2, Morgana's personal vault. Simply press your hand to the door and it will recognize your magic and admit you. I do have other business to attend to, but Griphook will wait to show you out. We will meet in my office when you are done to discuss warding." Ragnok said, bowing, before nodding to Griphook and walking back the way they came.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked her companion.

"Indeed," he purred.

Hermione shivered at his voice as she laced her fingers with his once more. They walked forward and stopped in front of the door. After both parties placed their hands on the door, it shuddered slightly.

"Nothing to worry about, just the magical signature recognition changing to match yours and Lord Snape's, My Lady," Griphook suppled.

"Thank you, Griphook, and please call me Hermione. You have been most helpful today and I much appreciate it."

Griphook looked stunned. "Of course, Hermione. Thank you for this honour."

Hermione scoffed. "I've grown up with nothing, been ridiculed and called names all of my life. To be honest, I'm a bit in shock right now, and having you call me by my first name just makes it seem a bit more, well, _real_ for me."

Griphook nodded in response. "I will wait for your return. Don't worry about time, we have plenty of it and goblins are a patient race." He smiled.

"Thank you, Griphook," Severus said.

The witch and wizard turned back toward the door. Snape reached out and pushed one edge of it inward. Smiling, Hermione tugged Severus through the door before stopping abruptly.

Piles of galleons, sickles and knuts littered the floor. Chests were stacked around the seemingly endless room and bookshelves filled with old manuscripts and rare texts lined the walls. There was wealth upon wealth in the room, shocking Hermione.

"This is all ours?" she whispered in awe.

"Indeed, love, it is all ours. And this is just _one_ vault. I imagine Merlin's personal vault is double this one. Mine holds a great wealth as well- the Prince family was better off than even the Malfoy's. But let's not think about that now, we'll find the apparition of your mother to speak with, alright? Besides, wealth does not change you if you do not allow it to. You are still the same woman I fell in love with, no matter the depth of your pockets." Severus said soothingly, pulling her into his chest and resting his chin on her head.

"You... you love me?" Hermione asked.

Severus stiffened slightly, realizing what he said. He moved as if to pull away, but Hermione held him closer to her.

"No, don't apologize, don't pull away. I love you too, Sev. How could I not?" she smiled softly.

Severus relaxed before pulling his head back slightly. He trailed one hand down the side of her face before tangling his fingers in her curls. Hermione tipped her head back to watch him, her doe-like eyes shining with love. Severus stared deep into the depths of her eyes, onyx meeting chocolate, before slowly lowering his lips to meet hers.

Hermione wound her arms around Severus' waist, holding him against her, as their lips met for the first time. She wondered at the softness of his thin lips as he moved them against hers. She gasped when he traced her lower lip with his tongue, opening her mouth to him. Severus drank in her gasp of surprise and growled with desire, deepening the kiss and pulling his love closer to him. Hermione moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, Severus winning. They were completely lost in each other.

"My baby girl, all grown up and in love," a voice sounded, startling the pair.

They pulled their faces from one another, breathing heavily as they looked for the source of the voice.

A dark-haired beauty stood bathed in the white light of Olde Magick, watching the couple with a loving expression on her face.

"Ma?" Hermione intoned, still breathless.

The woman smiled. "Hello, sweet Hermione."

Hermione felt the urge to run toward her mother and fling her arms around her person but knew it wouldn't be possible as her mother wasn't _really_ there. It was just Magick making it possible to speak to her.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Morgana said, knowing what Hermione wished to do. "We will let it be enough, for now, that we have the chance to see each other and speak. How I wish to hold you as I once did," she finished, a wistful expression on her beautiful face.

"It's wonderful to see you, to know you," Hermione said, eyes glistening with tears. "I never thought I would find out who my parents were, let alone be able to talk to them."

Morgana glided forward with the light until she was only a few feet away.

"You've been so strong, my girl. So strong. You'll have to keep hanging on, because things will be rough for a little while. Stay together and you will be able to conquer all." Morgana said.

"We will," Severus answered, looking down at Hermione with an adoring expression on his face.

"I don't have as much time as your father did, but I want you to know how much I love you. You are able to take anything you wish from this vault, or any of the others, as they now belong to you. I would recommend some of the books on controlling the Olde Magick, as it can be a bit tricky to get the hang of, but with your power levels, I can't see you having any issue mastering it.

"You are the force that's keeping the wizarding world together. It is your responsibility to deal with the dark magic that slithers in. I recommend forming a council, similar to the council King Arthur formed in his time. It will do well to have a group of people you trust implicitly.

"You have grown up so wonderfully, Hermione. I am so proud of you. Having you was the best decision I ever made, aside from marrying your father. I only wish that I didn't have to send you so far into the future. Be strong, my warrior princess."

"I will, Ma," Hermione replied, tears running down her cheeks freely. "I just wish there was a way that you could really be here."

"There may be a way. Not right now, but in the future, it might be possible. I cannot say how, but I can suggest you read as many of these as possible- you will be able to figure out the puzzle."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the suggestion of reading.

"Severus, take care of my daughter. I can see that you adore her as much as she does you, and I am pleased at this. Help her in any way you can." Morgana pleaded.

"Of course, My Lady," Severus answered. "I love her more than anything and I will do whatever I must to help her through."

"You will make an excellent ruling couple," Morgana mused. "I love you, my sweet girl."

The Olde Magick swirled for a few seconds before dispersing, taking the figure of Hermione's mother with it.

Hermione looked around the room. "I'd love to go through all of this now, but I'm exhausted. We still need to talk to Minerva and let her know what happened."

Severus nodded. "Hogwarts, it is, after the wards are set. Let us hope we don't run into those dunderheads you call friends."

"I agree with you completely, Sev. That's another conversation we'll no doubt need to have."

"Later, love. We'll deal with it later."

They exited the vault to find Griphook standing patiently, waiting for them. He motioned silently for them to follow him back to Ragnok's office.

* * *

Ragnok was waiting in front of the fireplace for them. "Time for the wards?" he asked.

"It is," Hermione answered. "Would it be acceptable to raise them and leave the instructing for tomorrow? We have much to discuss with the Headmistress of Hogwarts tonight."

"Certainly, Hermione,"

She smiled at the goblin king and turned to face Severus.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded once.

Hermione raised her hands, Severus following suit, concentrating on a clear picture of the bank in her mind. She reached out a mental link to Severus, sharing the picture with him.

In their minds, Hermione and Severus stood at the entrance to Gringotts. They raised their hands together, focusing on protection and adding the newly-developed wards layer by layer. They watched as each ward fell over the image of the bank, surround it in a white glow.

Ten minutes later, the pair opened their eyes.

"It's done," they said together.

"These are powerful wards, Hermione, Severus," Ragnok said. "You have done us a great service by adding them. Consider yourself life-long allies of the Gringotts Clan."

"You honour us, King Ragnok," Severus replied. "We thank you for your alliance."

"My mother suggested I form a Council," Hermione started. "I would like to offer you a place on it."

Ragnok gaped at the witch, which was slightly terrifying due to his extraordinary number of pointy teeth.

"I would be most honoured, most honoured indeed, Lady Hermione," he finally answered.

"Excellent," she smiled. "We will arrange a time to come and teach your people the counter-curses to the ward-spells, hopefully before the end of the week. Thank you again for everything you've done today."

"It was my pleasure," Ragnok replied, appearing to have recovered from the shock of the invitation to join the Council.

"May we borrow your fireplace to floo to Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

The goblin king nodded.

"Thank you," the pair answered, stepping forward to the fireplace and taking a pinch of the powder sitting in a bowl on the mantle.

They threw the powder in, changing the flames from orange to green, before stepping into the flames.

"Headmistress' office, Hogwarts!" They cried, and in a flash, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long, but here's chapter 4! Life has been kinda crazy lately, but I'll be posting a new chapter at** _ **least**_ **once a week (but I may end up posting more than one, depending on how inspired I am with writing). I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far because I'm having a blast writing it! I just have so many ideas and I'm super excited to put them to words and share them with you!**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed and let me know their opinions about the Weasley's and Hermione & Sev. I've decided that Bill, Charlie, Fred and George will side with our favourite lovebirds, and the rest… Well, let's just say Hermione is going to kick Weasley butt!**

 **To clear up any confusion, in this chapter (and probably all chapters going forward)- Parseltongue will be in bold and mental communication of any kind will be in italics.**

 **EDIT: So sorry, guys! Something went goofy and only half of this chapter posted! I've taken it down and re-uploaded it, so the FULL chapter should be up now!**

 **Enjoy & thanks for reading!**

 **Much love,**

 **Galassialuna**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Minerva looked up place at the Headmistress' desk when her fireplace burned green. Severus and Hermione stepped through gracefully, silently banishing any soot from their clothing.

"Welcome back, dears," Minerva said.

"Minnie, you sound exhausted!" Hermione exclaimed. The Transfiguration professor had long ago insisted on Hermione calling her by her given name, after several extra lessons in her fourth year. The nickname was one that Hermione picked up from Severus, and the cat-Animagus didn't seem to mind.

"Well," Minerva sighed, "There is a great number of wounded. I've been running around helping Poppy to treat the patients since you two left, and I've only just gotten back here. There is something that's slightly concerning, however."

Hermione and Severus stood staring at the Headmistress.

Minnie sighed again. "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter have been telling anyone with ears to listen that you've cursed Hermione into marrying you, Severus."

Severus snickered. "I wouldn't say that I cursed her, it's rather the other way around."

Hermione swatted his arm, drawing Minerva's attention to her arm, then hand, in succession.

"Merlin," she breathed.

"We've just arrived back from Gringotts, Minnie. I spoke to King Ragnok about the damage I helped cause in the bank, and I did an inheritance test. I know who my parents were, and they weren't from this time. My parents sent me nearly three thousand years into the future." She took a breath before continuing. "My name is Hermione Ophelia Emrys, Heiress of Merlin and Morgana, Eternal Protector of Magick."

When Hermione finished speaking, a white glow surrounded her. The Olde Magick that lived inside Hogwarts rushed forward to greet its new mistress. The many wards surrounding the castle shifted, keying into Hermione and Severus' magic, linking the immortals to the Magick of the castle. The tendrils of Magick caressed Hermione, acknowledging her as the Heiress of their creator, Merlin.

 _Welcome home, My Lady._ A feminine voice sounded inside Hermione's head.

She followed the mental link of the voice to a picture of Hogwarts in all its glory. The castle, it seemed, was sentient. Hermione greeted the castle in her mind.

 _It is a pleasure to be home, Lady Hogwarts._

" _ **It has been a long time, Hermione**_ _,"_ Came another voice, this one with the distinct hissing associated with Parseltongue.

" _ **Aethelind! My friend, I am so happy to hear your voice once more! How is this possible? I thought Harry killed you?"**_ Hermione spoke aloud.

" _ **I cannot say for certain, but I believe it had something to do with your father**_ **,"** Aethelind replied.

Minerva stared at the young witch standing in front of her. She turned to Severus.

"Parseltongue? Emrys? She's the Heiress of Merlin?" she said quickly, raising a hand to the side of her head. "And the marriage, I suppose that's a soul bond then?"

Severus nodded. "It is quite a bit to take in, Minnie."

"I felt the wards shift from me to Hermione, what does that mean?"

"I am the Daughter of Merlin, Founder of Hogwarts, making me the Heiress of Hogwarts. The founders that you know were mere identities crafted by my father to protect his own. The wards did shift to me- that was Lady Hogwarts welcoming me home." Hermione answered.

"The castle spoke to you? That hasn't been heard of since Phineas Nigellus Black was Headmaster!" Minerva exclaimed.

 _Ahh, young Phineas. He was very in-tune with the Olde Magick. That is why I was able to communicate somewhat with him. You, however, are exuding Olde Magick. I will have a much stronger connection to you because of this, and also because you are the daughter of my creator._

Hermione tipped her head to one side as she listened. "Lady Hogwarts was able to communicate with Phineas on some level due to his experience with Olde Magick. Until me, there have been no other Heads who have practiced it."

"I suppose that makes sense, dear. Now I imagine there are other things you'd like to discuss?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "Mia and I are soul bonded. We have also been made immortal. Hermione, as the Heiress of Merlin and Morgana, has been tasked with the feat of keeping evil and dark magic from taking over the Wizarding World. I have been made immortal alongside Hermione because she is my soul mate. The explanation that Merlin gave was the Fates made me specifically for Hermione, and her for me."

Minerva looked a little teary-eyed. "I always knew you two would end up together." She sniffed. "But now you're bonded! Without a proper wedding ceremony!"

Hermione gave her mentor a wry smile. "We can always have the ceremony, Minnie."

"Is that something you would want, Mia?" Severus asked.

Hermione blinked at him. "I don't really care, either way. I am bonded to the man I love- what more could I ask for?"

Before Severus could acknowledge her, the door burst open.

"Where _have_ you been?" a shrill voice all but screamed. "You've had us all worked up in a tizzy, thinking the worst of you! The _nerve_ of that awful, greasy bat! Molesting and cursing a child! You poor thing! Come, now, we'll get to the bottom of this and find a way for the bond to be dissolved. We could use your help down in the hall as well, there's curses to diagnosis and people to save!"

Hermione shrank into Severus' side as the Weasley matron barreled through the doorway, followed by a smug-looking Ron and Harry, frazzled looking Arthur and panting Ginny. Moments later, Percy strolled inside, looking disapprovingly at Hermione. Charlie was the last to enter the room.

"Wotcher, Hermione," Charlie greeted. "George stayed down in the hall with Fred- bloke had a nasty bit of wall fall on him, but he'll be okay soon. Bill's down there as well, helping Poppy distribute food and medicine."

Hermione nodded in greeting to Charlie.

"Don't you _dare_ distract that girl, Charlie Weasley! There is a _serious_ problem here, and I _will_ fix it!" Molly shrieked.

"There, there, dear," Arthur comforted her, placing an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Married to Severus Snape of all people! She was supposed to marry my Ron! I've been planning it for _years!"_ she muttered, unaware that Hermione, Severus and Minerva could all hear her very clearly, due to their enhanced abilities from their Animagus forms.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the plump, red-headed woman while he pulled Hermione closer into him.

"I told you guys, he's got her cursed! Look at her! All curled into him- it's disgusting!" Ron scoffed. "She'd be much better off with me. We can always kill the bloke, that ought to dissolve the marriage!"

Harry looked skeptical. "I mean, you could, but then you'd get in trouble, yeah? I mean, I cleared his name with Professor McGonagall and Kingsley already. They know he wasn't on Voldemort's side."

"What you'll need," Percy began, "is someone who knows Kingsley. Someone who's worked with him for a few years to convince him that Snape dying wasn't really a bad thing after all."

Minerva cleared her throat. "What you'll _need_ is to stop discussing _murder plans_ in front of the Heiress of Hogwarts, Protector of Magick and current leader of the Ministry of Magic." She said coolly.

The Weasleys, sans Charlie and the ones downstairs, stared at McGonagall.

"Heiress of Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "Leader of the Ministry? Are you talking about yourself, Professor McGonagall? I had no idea you were so powerful!"

Charlie examined Hermione and Severus closely, taking in their matching tattooed rings and apparent lack of injuries. He knew for a fact that Hermione had the word 'Mudblood' crudely carved into her forearm by Bellatrix, but her arm was blemish free. So, too, was Snape's neck where Nagini had bit him. He met Hermione's eyes with a questioning glance.

Hermione reached a tendril of her legilimens magic toward Charlie.

 _It is true. I just came from Gringotts. I am the Heiress of Merlin and Morgana. My last name is Emrys. I am the Heiress of Hogwarts and hold sway over the MOM for the time being._

 _Bloody hell, Hermione!_ Charlie thought towards her. _You're basically the queen of the Wizarding World, you know? I owe you my allegiance._

None of the occupants of the room but Hermione knew why Charlie suddenly dropped to one knee, right hand bend so his fist was resting over his heart.

"I pledge myself to the Heiress of Merlin and Morgana, Heiress of Hogwarts and Queen of the Wizarding World. I shall endeavor to protect and serve you always, My Lady." Charlie spoke formally.

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded at Charlie once again.

 _Rise, Charlie. I would have you stand beside me in this time. I extend an invitation for you to be a part of my Council. And cut the formalities- it's too weird hearing it from you!_

 _With honour, Hermione. I will do whatever you ask._

"Get up off the floor, Charlie! This is ridiculous! What's going on, Minerva? We need Hermione to figure out what's wrong with Fred, then she can make herself useful and help treat the rest of the patients. How's it fair that we haven't had the chance to rest, and she's been tittering about, cursed by that man?" Molly ranted.

"I am not cursed, Molly," Hermione said coolly.

The red-headed woman scoffed. "Of course you are! Why else would you be clinging to the sleeve of that man? Him looking twenty years younger, he's probably been practicing dark magic too! Come away, dear, there's still hope to save you!"

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "I told you, Molly. I am not cursed. I do not wish to repeat myself a third time."

Molly was about to reply when another figure came through the doorway.

"Kingsley! What're you doing here?" Harry asked while pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I thought we discussed everything we needed to?"

"Aye, we did, Harry," the Auror answered. "You are not the reason why I am here. You may have been the Chosen One, but your time is over." He turned to address Minerva. "Reports at the Ministry are going crazy. The Hall of Prophecies has imploded; everything is destroyed but one. The Prophecy of Merlin."

Minerva did not look surprised at this news, so Kingsley continued.

"Our magic readings of Hogwarts have gone off the charts as well. There is someone on the grounds with immense power, a power so great that it has not been heard of since the time of Merlin himself. Reading in between the lines, I believe that the Heir of Merlin has been revealed."

The Weasleys and Harry stared at Kingsley.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Percy began. "Surely I would've heard something about the potential heir of someone so powerful being revealed. Why then, have I heard nothing?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "You're a mere secretary, Weasley. Do not pretend to understand the inner workings of the Ministry."

"Well, Kingsley, you are correct. The Heiress of Merlin has been revealed to us." Minerva said.

"Heiress?" the dark-skinned man breathed. "Not you, Minnie?"

"No, not Minerva," Severus said.

"Oi, so you're all knowing now?" an irritated Ron shouted. "And just who is this supposed heir? I don't see him!"

"Well, Ronald, you wouldn't see _him._ Heiress means female. Female means she, or her." Charlie interrupted his brother.

"Not the point, Charlie," Ginny huffed, gripping Harry's hand tighter. "OH! Is it me? I'm a woman! And magical! I mean, who else could it be?"

"You seem to forget, Miss Weasley, that there is another female present in this room who would be an ideal suspect." Snape sneered.

"You don't mean Hermy?" Ron laughed. "She's nothing but a know-it-all Mudblood, how in the bloody hell could she be-"

Ron was suddenly cut off by a pale fist connecting with his face. He staggered backwards, clutching frantically at his nose to still the bleeding.

Molly shrieked in outrage. "How dare you touch my son?! Tell them, Arthur, tell them Ron didn't mean it! Make them do something!" she whined.

Kingsley moved across the room, so he was standing with Minerva, Hermione, Severus and Charlie. "Do not bother, Arthur." He said.

The Weasleys all bore the same look of utter indignance and anger that the Auror would do nothing about the assault.

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "You're all being bloody ridiculous!" she began.

"First of all, Molly, I do not need to do anything for you or your family. I know what Ronald and Harry think of me, and I am not naive enough to believe that your daughter, husband or yourself would think otherwise. I know that they used me throughout our school years for homework help and strategizing for the war. Aside from that, what am I to your family?"

Hermione turned to Charlie. "Of course, I don't mean to include you, Bill or the twins, Char," she smiled before turning her sharp gaze back on the fuming Weasley matriarch. She took a breath before opening her mouth again.

"I am Hermione Ophelia Emrys, Heiress of Merlin and Morgana, Heiress of Hogwarts, Eternal Protector of Magick. Good Godric, that's getting annoying to say! My parents sent me three thousand years into the future, to the time where I was needed most, and it seems like this was indeed the right time.

"Who was the one who helped keep Harry alive all these years? Who solved problem after problem after problem? Who took the fault for his misgivings, punishments for his wrongdoings? Who has sacrificed everything they had for the sake of this war? The answer is me! I have suffered all of my life. Harry, you may not have had parents, but you at least had family who treated you half-decently. I was pushed around in the orphanage where I grew up- forced to do most or all of the chores every year until Hogwarts, then every summer or break when I returned, I was punished for being away.

"I was bullied and belittled by most everyone in this school until Halloween in first year, when I decided 'why not give these two blokes a chance? They're the closest thing you'll ever get to having friends', and I thought you two were my friends!"

Hermione paused in her rant, revelling in the sensation of Severus drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She took another deep breath before continuing.

"I endured so much on behalf of you two oafs, and looking back, I'm not really sure why I put up with it all. I guess I finally thought that I belonged somewhere. But that's not the case, is it? No, you were using me for my brains. All throughout school and all throughout this war, it's been 'Herms, help us with this!' or "Hermy, do this for us!', but no more! I have discovered my true parentage and I will not put up with you lot any longer. If I wasn't good enough for you when I was the supposed Mudblood, I am most certainly not good enough for you now. Want to know why?"

Harry and Ron shuffled their feet, unused to being scolded in such a manner. Then, Ron had the sense to open his mouth and make another rude comment.

"Well, Herms, it's all you were good for, really. I mean, we thought you were a Mudb- er, Muggleborn, witch because you were petrified by the basilisk. I mean, only they Mu- Muggleborns were petrified." He sputtered.

"All I was good for, huh?" Hermione questioned. Harry and Ron nodded enthusiastically while Ginny just scowled at the brunette,

"Time for some fun facts!" Hermione chirped in a fake-happy voice. "Harry wasn't the only Parseltongue who was hearing the basilisk in second year. I was another. For your information, her name is Aethelind, and she belonged to my father. She was only obeying Tom Riddle because he placed a dark curse on her. She taught me much about the ways of Olde Magick. That really should've been my first clue as to my heritage," she mused.

"Right," Harry scoffed. "You, a Parseltongue? No, you would've said something to me or Ron. I don't believe you." He finished, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at her.

" **Do you believe me now, Potter?** " she hissed, glaring at the be-speckled boy, who promptly dropped his jaw in shock.

"But I.. but you.. but Voldemort… Parseltongue.. Whaaaa?" he sputtered, thoroughly confused.

"It must be part of the curse Snape put her under!" Molly shouted. "Kingsley, do something!"

The Auror frowned at the stout woman. "I think not, Mrs. Weasley. In fact, I think it's time you take your family and Harry and leave here."

"But Kingsss," Hermione sing-songed. "I haven't finished my rant yet!"

Kingsley smirked. "Very well, My Lady," he gestured toward the red-head entourage and the scar-bearing boy. "Have at it."

Hermione clapped her hands together excitedly, drawing forth an eye roll from her soul mate and a barely-supressed smile from Minerva. Charlie was openly grinning at Hermione's antics.

"Right, now where was I?" she mused. "Oh, yes. I have endured so much for you two, for the sake of the so-called 'greater good' and I have gotten nothing in return. Even now, now that you know who my parents were and how powerful I am, you still make attempts to belittle me! I am not a pawn on this chessboard anymore! The game ended when Voldemort died. I will not come running to you begging for friendship, for I have realized that I never had true friendship with you in the first place.

"Aside from Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Fred and George, I really have no want to see or hear from you lot ever again. Do not come crawling to me, trying to get more fame and publicity because of my status, or I will make publicly known what you have put me through over the years. Now, get out of my castle."

The Weasleys stared at the powerful little witch standing in front of them. A white aura surrounded her and her hair crackled with Magick. They made no move to leave the office.

Hermione narrowed her eyes further at the six witches and wizards. "I _said,_ get out of my castle." She seethed.

 _Worry not, My Lady,_ Hogwarts intoned _. It shall be done._

The Magick in the castle flared as Hogwarts granted her mistress' wish. A hole opened in the floor, directly under where the unwelcome guests stood. Ginny shrieked in fear and clung tightly to Harry, who also let out a shriek at the suddenness of the floor disappearing. Molly grabbed onto Arthur and Percy in a panic, and Ron wailed at the top of his lungs as he flailed his arms wildly.

With a small pop, the group was dumped outside of the gates of Hogwarts, straight into a mud puddle.

Kingsley and Minerva looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Charlie was guffawing and clutching his side.

"Best. Thing. I've. Ever. Seen." He articulated between bouts of laughter.

Hermione smirked and laced her fingers with Severus'. "Glad to entertain, Mr. Weasley."

"Very well done, love," Severus whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to race down her spine.

Charlie had finally composed himself. "Oi, get a room you two!"

It was Severus' turn to smirk. "Oh, we already have one, Weasley. It just so happens that there are guests occupying it at the time." He then pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

Charlie groaned and Minerva and Kingsley were chuckling once again.

"Okay, okay, Sev, stop teasing the poor lad," Hermione relented, pressing her lips to her love's once more before pulling away. "I would like to go see the injured and do what I can to help them. But don't think for a second that I'm doing it because Molly Weasley told me to."

"We would never think that of you, Hermione, dear," Minerva soothed.

Hermione nodded and turned on the spot, tugging Severus with her.

* * *

The Great Hall was in a state of disarray. Bodies were lain on top of the house tables and benches. The living ones were moaning in pain. Hermione felt a tugging in her core; a desire- no, a _need_ \- to help them.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. She painted a mental picture of the Great Hall in it's natural state: House banners hanging proudly above their tables, the polished wood of the tables glinting in the sunlight provided from the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles hovering throughout the hall. She pictured a healing dome around the outside of the room, focusing intently on healing the damage that was done by the darkness of war.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, adding layer after layer of healing enchantments over the occupants of the room, but when she opened her eyes, all eyes were on Hermione.

The chestnut-haired witch stood beside her soul mate, both bathed in a blindingly bright white light. Her hair danced around her and her eyes glowed amber in the light. The broken tables, bits of wall, and windows were all repaired and gleaming, and the injured fighters were completely healed and staring at Hermione in awe.

"Way to quiet a room," George called to her.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "and I thought we were good at it!"

Hermione smiled at the twins' antics. "I believe you all should be feeling much better now?"

Seeing the nods from around the room, she smiled again. "Good. Well, long story short- Voldemort is dead, the war is over, and I am the Heiress of Merlin and Morgana. Merlin knows Rita Skeeter is probably already working on the story." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait," she mused. "If Merlin is my father, is it bad to curse to Merlin now?"

Severus chuckled. "Leave it to you to come up with questions like this, love."

She smiled at him before being interrupted by the cheering of the crowd. Fred, George and Bill made their way to Hermione before dropping to their knees.

"We pledge ourselves to your service, My Lady," They intoned together.

"Rise, Weasley brothers. Rise and join your other brother in standing beside me. Join me as a part of my Council, to offer aid," she looked at Bill, "and humour," she looked at the twins, "Wherever and whenever it is needed."

The boys grinned at each other before moving to stand beside their brother.

"That reminds me," Hermione said, turning to face her mentor and her Auror friend. "Will you two join my council as well?"

"Of course we will, dear!" Minerva exclaimed.

Kingsley nodded. "I will be honoured to serve you, My Lady."

A voice from behind her made Hermione turn around. "Please, My Lady, have mercy on my family. We were forced into service of the Dark Lord, we had no choice but to serve or be killed. Please, accept my pledge to serve you now, the Queen of the Wizarding World. I shall do whatever you require to atone for my sins against you."

Hermione was surprised when she turned to find none but Lucius Malfoy, on his knees, begging her for forgiveness with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 **A/N Cliff-hanger! Sorry guys, but it seems so long already! O_O Thoughts on what Hermione should do? I'm toying with the idea of having Lucius and Draco join Hermione's council. Please let me know what you think I should do!**

 **Much love,**

 **galassialuna**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! My life has been a crazy lately and I've barely had time to write! Fingers crossed that this coming up week will be less hectic so I can write more!**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed or added me to your favourites/turned on notifications. It seriously means the world to me to know that you like my story!**

 **Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!**

 **Much love,**

 **galassialuna**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Hermione stared at the blonde-haired man prostrating himself in front of her. She glanced sideways to meet Severus' eyes, opening their mental connection.

 _You know him better than a_ nyone. _Do you believe he is telling the truth, Sev?_

 _I do, but I think you should ask to do a mental scan on him to ease your doubts. I know it may be difficult for you to believe him after being tortured in his home while he watched, but Lucius and his father, Abraxas, were both placed under the Imperious during the first war. I only know that because I witnessed it happening. I have reason to believe she would do it again._

 _Do I even want to know who did it, Sev?_

 _It was Bellatrix who cursed them. She wanted to make sure that her sister was in 'good graces\ with Voldemort. Hell, the woman probably imperioed Narcissa, too!_

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the name of her own torturer. She had no doubt believing the insane woman would do that to her own family, but she wanted to see Lucius' mind, just to make sure. She didn't want to take any risks.

It seemed that all the occupants of the hall were watching with their breath held, waiting to see what the Heiress of Merlin would do.

"I would like to do a mental scan, Lord Malfoy, to gauge your sincerity. If you're telling the truth, I should be able to see the traces of the Imperious curse, then remove them. Is this agreeable?"

The aristocratic man nodded enthusiastically, hair flying around wildly. "Yes, please! Anything, My Lady, I will do _anything_ to prove my family's innocence."

Many pairs of eyes focused on Lucius Malfoy, completely caught off guard to see the man on his knees, begging for his life and pledging said life to the service of the tiny witch standing before him.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Rise, Lord Malfoy. It will be much more comfortable for you if you aren't on your knees."

Lucius obliged, standing shakily, hands wringing themselves together in nervousness.

"Now, nothing I do should cause you pain. Any pain you may feel will be the result of a lingering curse, and it will dissipate as I cleanse your mind of any evil presence. Ready?" She raised her right eyebrow in challenge.

Lucius nodded.

"Very well, Legilimens!" Hermione said, reaching out with her mind and magic to delve into the mind of the named Death Eater.

Hermione spent a moment orienting herself in Lucius' mind. It was certainly not as organized as her or Severus' minds, but it was a close second.

Where Hermione had bookshelves in a library and Severus had a Potions storeroom, Lucius had a copy of his estate. It seemed that he housed his memories in the very framework of Malfoy Mansion and its' surrounding grounds. He even had some memories parading around as albino peacocks.

Hermione scoffed at the birds.

 _Really, Lord Malfoy?_ She projected.

Lucius puffed the chest of his mental doppelgänger. _Really, My Lady. My estate and animals are one of my prides. Also, please, call me Lucius. You're in my mind, for Merlin's sake! Can't get much more personal than that._

 _I suppose you are correct, Lucius. I'm going to start doing the deep scan for any lingering dark magic in your mind. It shouldn't take very long, but please let me know if anything becomes painful or we need to stop for any reason._

Lucius nodded his head.

Hermione threw tendrils of Magick around her as she began to glow softly. The white wisps reached out, latching themselves onto anything they deemed dark- whether it be memories or residual magic. Unfortunately for Lucius, Hermione's Olde Magick attached themselves to many, many dark memories.

She watched in horror as she watched a teenage Lucius Malfoy accepting the Dark Mark. Since she was viewing the memories from Malfoy;s point of view, she was able to hear his thoughts and feel his emotions. Inside, he was recoiling, trying desperately to escape the clutches of the mad-man he had been made to worship, but he was powerless. He had, indeed, been placed under the Imperious curse by his sister-in-law.

Another memory flashed by- this one of Lucius receiving the Cruciatus curse at the hand of Bellatrix, then Voldemort himself.

Memories began to flash by faster and faster. Lucius torturing Muggles. Lucius being tortured. Death Eater revels. More torture. More of Lucius being tortured.

It seemed to be a never-ending cycle- the memories kept flashing by- until they started to slow down to the events of the previous day. It was the war, from Lucius' point of view.

Every curse he threw, every mind or body that he broke, he wept silently inside, unable to escape the prison that his sister-in-law had forced upon him. The only reprieve he had was when the crazy bitch was killed.

Hermione felt, rather than saw, Lucius take a breath, finally free of the Imperious, before he collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face at the horrors he had seen and committed. She growled in anger that someone's _family_ could do this to someone they were supposed to love. She threw out more tendrils of Magick, forcing the dark curse out of the blonde's mind.

Outside of his mindscape, Lucius cried out and fell forward to his knees, clutching his head as the darkness tried to latch onto something- anything- to keep it alive.

Hermione growled again, pushing more power behind the white tendrils, guiding them to wrap around Lucius' dark memories and protect them so the magic from Bellatrix's curse wouldn't be able to connect to them. She ordered her Magick to suffocate any remaining dark magic, effectively cutting it off and cleansing it from Lord Malfoy's mind.

She sighed in contentment as she released the mental link connecting her to the man in front of her.

 _Another darkness purged,_ she thought.

"Are you alright, love?" Severus asked, concerned when Hermione's eyes fluttered instead of opening fully.

"I'm oka-" Hermione started to say as her legs gave out and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Severus was immediately beside Hermione, catching her in his arms before she could connect with the cold, stone floor.

Several gasps were heard from the occupants of the hall. They were all thinking the same thing- Did Lucius Malfoy do something to injure the young witch?

Hermione groaned in Snape's arms as she came to. Eyelids fluttering, she looked into the worried face of her love.

"Mia? Are you okay? What happened?"

She smiled softly up at him. "I'm fine, Sev. I think I need to get a better handle on my Olde Magick, though. I pushed too much power into cleansing Lucius. I'm not absolutely certain, but I think I may have cleansed the entire Malfoy line, rather than just Lucius."

More gasps were heard from the crowd that circled Hermione. The warriors of the 'Light Side' wanted to make sure that the woman who healed them of all injuries was alright.

Severus smirked before turning to the Malfoy Lord. "How are you feeling then, Lucius?"

"B-better than ever," he said shakily, rising to his feet. He didn't bother trying to smooth his wild hair or tattered and dirty clothing. "I felt something odd on my arm though, just before My Lady fainted."

A third round of gasps filled the hall. These ones were gasps of amazement at Lucius Malfoy's arm. It was completely smooth and unblemished; not a trace of the Dark Mark remained.

Soft sobbing caught the attention of Hermione, Severus and Minerva, due to their enhanced hearing. Their eyes roamed the room until they found the source and were not entirely surprised to see a boy with a head of platinum locks, clutching his pale arm and crying. It seemed that Hermione had, indeed, spread her Magick throughout the entire Malfoy line.

Draco now had the attention of his father, as well.

"My Lady," Lucius began, throwing himself at Hermione's feet once more. "You have saved my son! For that, I am more grateful than you will ever know. Name your price, My Lady, and it shall be yours if it is within my power. My life is yours to command, for you have redeemed my heir."

Fresh tears tracked down the chiseled cheekbones of the aristocratic man. Hermione blinked at Lucius, unsure of what she should say to him. She didn't want a slave, for Merlin's sake! She opened her mind to her partners'.

 _Sev! Help! I don't know what to say to him, all of this is new to me, too! And all these people, what am I supposed to do? I know he was innocent of the crimes he committed due to the Imperious placed by Bellatrix. I know all the facts, but he and his son still made my life a living hell! I know I shouldn't blame them because it wasn't their fault, but it's hard!_

Aethelind hissed a reply before Severus could.

 _ **Young Hermione. You have seen a great many horrors in this world. No one should ever have to go through what you did. It would've broken even the strongest of warriors three thousand years ago, yet you endured it and lived. You are so strong, Hermione. You are the Heiress of Merlin, Heiress of Morgana, Heiress of Hogwarts. You exist in this time to bring balance to the magical world, to purge it of evil and taint.**_

 _ **If you had not endured what you did, you would not be the brave young woman who healed hundreds of people. You would not be the soul mate of your one true love. You would not have a familiar bond with me.**_

 _ **Suffice it to say that you**_ **do** _ **know what to say, because you've been saying the right things all along. And you will come to forgive Lord Malfoy and his son very quickly, because your heart knows that they are not at fault. Speak what you think is fitting, young one, and the people will listen to you.**_

Hermione was blinking back tears as her dear snake friend spoke. Aethelind was Hermione's first true friend and had always made her feel better over the course of her second year at Hogwarts. She always gave good advice, and that didn't seem to have changed after Aethelind's death and reincarnation. She contemplated what to say for a minute before she felt a surge in Olde Magick in her body. The words came naturally.

"Rise, Lord Malfoy. I will not hold you accountable for the deeds performed while under the control of another. Take this as your second lease on life, where you can do the things you always wanted to but never did. Take this as an opportunity to be the man you desire to be, rather than the one you were forced to be.

"I offer you an olive branch to your new life. I ask you, your son and your wife to join my Council, to offer me aid in any situation that may arise. What say you?"

"Of course, My Lady. I would be most honoured to serve you in any way I am able. You are most gracious, My Lady." Lucius sobbed.

Hermione stepped out of Severus' embrace and laid her hand on Lucius' shoulder. Olde Magick flowed through her and into the man, surrounding both of them in a white glow. When the glow diminished, Lord Malfoy was left standing in a pristine, grey suit underneath a set of elegant, pure-white dress robes. His blonde hair was pulled back with a grey band at the nape of his neck, and he appeared to be healthier than he had been in years.

"Draco," Hermione called. "Will you accept my offer?"

"Yes, Gran- er, My Lady," Draco stumbled. "You've saved my life and the lives of my family. I would bloody well wear a pink tutu for a Ministry interview if you asked me to!"

Hermione chuckled. "Call me Hermione. You too, Lucius. Now, where is Narcissa?"

"Here, My Lady Hermione," a soft voice sounded.

Narcissa Malfoy rose from one of the transfigured hospital beds where she had been resting. She walked through the parting crowd, snagging Draco by the elbow to pull him along as she passed him. She came to a halt in front of Hermione and dropped into a curtsy.

"I apologize for my sons' atrocious language, My Lady. I will gladly accept any offer you have, but I would like you to know it's not necessary. My family has done horrible things to you. I don't know how you can be so generous and forgiving to us." The elegant woman finally cracked, her impassive face twisting into a grimace as she spoke.

Hermione moved from Lucius to stand in front of the mother and son. Stretching out her hands, she rested one on each body. The white light surrounded the three before fading, leaving the Malfoy's dressed to the nines.

Draco was clad in a grey suit as well, a few shades lighter grey than the one his father was wearing. His white dress robes made the paleness of his skin more prominent, giving him the look of a rugged sort of angel.

Narcissa was wearing a grey dress in the same shade as her husband's suit. It was form-fitting and fell to her knees, and was covered by the same white dress robes that the other two Malfoy's wore, the only difference being the robes were more tailored to the blonde's body.

The three Malfoys stood beside each other, looking almost ethereal in their elegant clothing and white robes. They glanced at each other before bowing and curtsying to Hermione once again.

"We will be honoured to serve as a part of your Council, My Lady. Anything you ask of us shall be done." Narcissa spoke.

Hermione simply smiled at the three. "I am glad to hear that, Narcissa. There are many things that need to change in the Wizarding World, and I will be happy to have you three standing beside me."

Severus stepped up beside Hermione and pulled her hand into his. "Now you have to explain things to the rest of them, love," he said.

Hermione blinked before looking around the Great Hall. While she was inside Lucius' mind, then healing him and his family and inducting them to her Council, the rest of the room slipped away. Hermione had completely forgotten about the rest of the occupants of the room.

"Well, you were a right snob in school, from what I can remember," Fred began.

"But I suppose we can move on from that now that," George continued.

"We'll be working together alongside our lovely," Fred interjected.

"And bloody brilliant Hermione," George finished.

Draco cracked a smile at the twins' antics. "Are those two always like this?"

"Pretty much," Bill and Charlie spoke at the same time, causing the twins to grin devilishly.

The easy joking between the Weasley brothers and the Malfoy heir lightened the atmosphere of the room considerably. The occupants of the room began talking among one another, discussing the war, classes, the latest Witch Weekly issue.

Hermione smiled and held Severus' hand a little bit tighter.

"Hermione, dear, I hate to interrupt, but I think it might be beneficial for you and Kingsley to have an interview, explaining who you are and your plans for the future. I know you haven't had much time to think about these things, but there will without a doubt be some very angry witches and wizards." Minerva said.

Kingsley nodded. "Not a bad idea, Minnie. You'll have to deal with some backlash from the die-hard Boy-Who-Lived supporters. I don't doubt that he and the rest of the Weasley's will already have talked to Skeeter at the Prophet. A MOM live interview would be the perfect opportunity to get your side of the story out."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds like a good plan, Kings. But if you'll excuse me for now? I'm exhausted. I've not had a decent sleep in over six months and I would really love to crash."

"Love, you're literally the proclaimed Queen of the Wizarding World. You don't need to ask anyone for permission to leave," Severus scoffed. "No offense to you, of course, Kinsgley."

"None taken, Severus," the dark-skinned man answered. "Besides, you're completely right!"

Hermione gave a half-hearted smile, growing more tired by the minute.

"Okay, love, off to bed for you." Said Snape, scooping Hermione into his arms bridal style.

Hermione curled into Severus' arms as she formed a mental picture of Severus' rooms. Almost immediately, they were standing inside his bedroom. Severus gently lay Hermione on his large bed and covered her with the thick quilt. He made to leave the room and sleep on the couch, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Stay," she whispered. "Stay with me, Sev."

Severus obliged, crawling into the bed beside the love of his life. They both closed their eyes and drifted off into oblivion after a very eventful and tiring day.

* * *

 **A/N Annnnd that's it for this chapter! Up next is Hermione's big reveal to the Wizarding World. I foresee a bout of Weasley-butt-kicking...**

 **Much love,**

 **galassialuna**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than normal, but I just wanted to keep writing! I'm already halfway done the next chapter, so it should be a quick update.**

 **If you have any suggestions for MOM interview questions, let me know! I'm happy to take ideas and work them into the story for you**

 **As always, thanks for reading & enjoy!**

 **Much love,**

 **galassialuna**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Hermione groaned as she rolled over. She felt so…peaceful. It was a strange feeling for her, seeing as she had been on the run with the boys for the past months.

She smiled as Severus snaked his arms around her and pulled her flush against his hard body.

"Good morning, my Mia," he rumbled.

"Mmm, good morning, Sev," she answered.

Severus moved her mane of wild hair off her shoulder so he could begin placing soft kisses along her skin. She squirmed at the feeling of his hot breath and wanting lips. Severus felt her wiggling and smirked against her.

"Something wrong, love?" he teased.

Hermione suddenly flipped over so she was straddling Severus and placed her lips against his neck.

"Never, my heart," she answered.

Severus let out a soft, baritone moan.

POP!

"Eeek! Winky is sorry Mistress of Hogwarts! Winky didn't mean to interrupt! Winky only wanted to know if Mistress be wanting breakfast served in these rooms with Master Snapey or if Mistress be wanting to eat in the Great Hall with everyones else," a terrified house elf exclaimed.

Severus chuckled at the name the house elf had used for him and helped Hermione sit up.

"Winky, good morning. Why are you inquiring about our breakfast?" she asked, adjusting her thoroughly rumpled dress.

"Winky is only really wanting to knows about _Mistress_ ," the elf emphasized. "Mistress be needing her breakfast so she be staying strong and powerful and taking care of Hogwarts and Hogwarts' elves!"

Severus laughed outright at this. "See, love, you're the only important one here."

"Severus Snape! You may be joking, but don't _ever_ think that you aren't important! You have sacrificed so much, and I will make sure you are recognized and compensated for it! No, don't say anything! You cannot argue with me on this!" She scolded, seeing he was ready to argue.

Severus said nothing, but his eyes gave away his defeat of the argument.

Hermione turned to the house elf, who was now twisting her white, toga-like garment that had the Triskelia emblazoned on the bottom left corner.

"Thank you for your concern, Winky. This is Severus Snape, as you no doubt already know. He is my mate, so he will probably be around me most of the time. I think breakfast in here would be preferable, if that's okay? I wouldn't want to be a bother" Hermione said.

Winky's eyes bulged at Hermione's last sentence. "Mistress would never, _ever_ be a bother! Us house elves is here for whatever Mistress needs! It be our duty, our honour, to serve the Mistress of Hogwarts'!"

Hermione could sense the elf was getting riled up, so she held up her hand to silence her.

"I understand, Winky," She said softly. "You must know that until yesterday, I had no idea of my heritage, so this is all very new to me. I didn't realize that I would have over a hundred house-elves under my employ, and I never had one before. I am honoured, of course, to have you and the others serving me and my family and apologize for demeaning your line of work. Perhaps you could take a moment, while we are eating, to go over the elf hierarchy with me? I would love to know who's in charge of everything."

Winky nodded fiercely. "Of course, Mistress! I be right back with breakfast, Mistress!"

She disappeared from the room with a pop.

"House Elves, Severus? I really should've remembered about them. What's next, a Centaur representative?"

"Well," Severus began. "Seeing as you're the Heiress of Merlin, the herd in the Forbidden Forest might want to speak to you and re-negotiate the terms of their treaty with the school."

"Merlin, Sev! I was joking! But you're right, of course."

"Of course I am," he answered with a smug look. "Now, you go shower. I'll wait for Winky to return."

"Mkay," Hermione answered, yawning as she padded over to the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione joined Severus in the sitting room of his quarters. That was the room that the pair spent the most time in, aside from the lab, of course.

Plush armchairs faced the already-blazing fireplace. The fire wasn't really necessary to keep the rooms warm since Hermione had developed a better version of a simple warming charm, but the two of them enjoyed the crackling wood and staring into the flames. On one side of the room was a small kitchenette, for the many days Severus loathed dealing with students (or Dumbledore) in the Great Hall. There was a muggle refrigerator, toaster and stove, as well as a coffee pot. Tucked into a corner of the kitchen area was a table big enough for two and matching wooden chairs.

Along the same wall as the fireplace were bookshelves, from floor to ceiling. Most of them were books he had collected over his years as a spy. He would find an interesting or rare tome and place a modified gemino charm on it, creating an exact replica of the original book. Severus had worked with Hermione, going over which runes would make the charm permanent, rather than the original charm, which lasted a maximum of six months. It took them a few tries, but they were eventually successful.

A grey couch and another pair of plump armchairs faced each other, separated by a sleek, wooden coffee table. The room was completed with emerald green paint and intricate light fixtures.

The room was very elegant and cozy, combating the rumours that the 'bat of the dungeons' slept upside-down from the roof or had shackles for decorations. It wasn't always as nice as it was now, but Hermione had helped with the decorating, of course.

Hermione curled a long lock of hair around her finger out of habit. It hung in soft waves to her back, the auburn and golden highlights glinting in the firelight.

Severus glanced up from the book he was reading as she came to sit on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the scent of vanilla and mint that wafted to his nose.

"Ready for the day, love?" he asked, setting the book on the coffee table.

"Mmm, no. I just want to stay curled up in here with you all day," Hermione confessed, leaning her head on Severus' shoulder.

"I know, love. And as much as I would love that, we have a conference to attend to."

"You're right, Sev. I have a duty to the Wizarding World now. I better start it off on a good note with the conference. Hopefully there won't be too many trouble makers in the crowd today." She answered.

"Even if there are, we will deal with it when we must. No sense worrying about what you can't control." Severus said, standing and dropping a kiss on Hermione's head. "You look beautiful, Mia." He breathed.

Hermione blushed and looked down at the dress she was wearing today. It was golden with short, cap sleeves. It had a sweetheart neckline that showed only a small amount of cleavage. The fit was one she favoured, a fit and flare. It hugged her bosom and waist before flaring out and falling into place naturally. Similar to the one she wore the previous day, the hemline of the dress was a few inches above her knees.

On her feet she wore gladiator-style sandals that laced up to her knees. They were completely flat, but the golden colour matched the dress and complemented her hair wonderfully.

Today, Hermione was wearing a bold red lip colour that showed off her plump lips perfectly.

"You look good enough to eat," Severus growled, swooping down and capturing Hermione's red lips with his own.

Hermione was thankful that she had charmed her makeup to be impervious for the day.

She sighed against his mouth as she felt his tongue tracing her lips. She opened willingly and let her tongue tangle with his.

POP!

"Eeek! Winky is sorry again, Mistress and Master! Winky must learn to not burst in on Mistress and Master! Winky thought it would be safe because Mistress and Master not be in the bedroom anymore. Winky is sorry!"

The poor elf was distraught, wringing her hands together and looking anywhere but at the couple standing in front of her.

"It's quite alright, Winky," Hermione said, a little breathlessly. "It's just, well, it's a new relationship. We all thought we were going to die a couple days ago, so being here, together, is a bit overwhelming and gratifying for us."

"Winky understands, Mistress. Winky will learn to get used to it!" She exclaimed, rather proud of herself for thinking of a solution.

Severus was laughing at the elf again. "Merlin, it feels good to have something to laugh about again."

"It's good to hear you laugh, Sev. Though, you may want to be careful about that. Your students might hear you and think you're actually human!" Hermione teased.

"Very funny, love," Severus mock-glared at the woman in his arms. "I actually don't give a damn about what they think now, though. The war is over, I have the love of my life in my arms, I've been made immortal. Truth be told, I don't even want to go back to teaching dunderheads, now that I don't have to."

"Hmm," Hermione said, tilting her head to one side. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to enlist you to help me run the Wizarding World then."

"Anywhere you want me, love." Severus answered. "Now, I believe Winky has some breakfast for us?"

"Oh, yes, Master! Winky has gotten some toast and fruit and muffins and coffee and tea! Winky asked the other house elves what Master and Mistress likes to eat for breakfasts and brought that!"

"Thank you, Winky," Hermione said warmly. "Will you sit with us while we talk about the elves?"

"Sit with you?" Winky asked before promptly bursting into tears. "No witch or wizard has ever asked Winky to sit with them, like an _equal_! Winky is honoured to serve the kind Mistress of Hogwarts. Winky is so proud to work for Mistress!" the elf cried.

"There, there, Winky," Hermione said, kneeling in front of the little elf. "I'm most likely going to be doing many things differently than most witches or wizards. I believe that you house elves should be treated with respect, so that is what I shall do. If you ever don't want to perform a task because it makes you uncomfortable for any reason, I want you to tell me. If you need the day off, I want you to tell me. I want you and the other elves to feel like you have a say in things, okay? So yes, please have a seat with us, Winky, and we can talk, okay?"

The elf stared at Hermione with wide eyes before nodding her head. "Winky understands, Mistress."

"Excellent!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

She grabbed Severus' hand and tugged him over to the table. Conjuring another wooden chair, she gestured for the elf to take a seat. Hermione chose one of the two plates that was piled high with fruit. It had her two favourites, strawberry and pineapple, as well as a variety of other fruits. She also selected a blueberry muffin from the tray of still-steaming baked goods.

Severus followed her example, taking a chocolate muffin and a plate of fruit.

"Tea, love?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, please. Is there chai?"

It was Severus' turn to nod. He placed a tea bag in a cup and waited for it to steep before removing the bag. He added a dash of sugar and cream before placing the teacup on a saucer and sliding it across the table for Hermione. He then prepared a strong cup of coffee for himself, adding sugar and cream to the drink before taking a sip.

"Winky, would you like anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, thank you, Mistress. Winky be eating early this morning with the other elves. Mistress is too kind, nobody be thinking of that before!" The elf burst into tears again.

Hermione exchanged a look with Severus. Conjuring a handkerchief, the witch handed it to the elf. Winky took it and blew her nose loudly. When the sniffling had stopped, Hermione reached over to Winky and placed a hand on the house elf's arm.

"Winky, as I am now the Mistress of Hogwarts, as you say, I want you and the other elves to be happy. Like I already said, I want you to tell me if there's something that makes you uncomfortable. If you're scared of heights, for example, I will not force you to clean the Astronomy Tower. Make sense?"

The small elf nodded tearfully.

"Great! Now, I'm guessing that since you were the one to come to our chambers this morning, you must be the head elf? Would you mind explaining some of the things you do around here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mistress, of course! Winky be keeping all the other elves in order. Winky tells them what chores be needing done around the castle. Winky also plans the meals with the help of Choppy. Choppy be the head chef-elf! Winky also be the one to assign personal elves to the professorsess, if they be needing them." She stated proudly.

"Wow, that is quite a lot to manage, Winky," Severus commented. "You've done an excellent job so far."

"Thank you, Master Snapey!" the elf exclaimed, causing Severus to chuckle at the name again.

"Is that really what you lot have been calling me all these years?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, Master Snapey. We be calling you Master Snapey since you be first coming to Hogwarts! It would be no fun if we be calling you by your real name; we likes to be funny!"

The last comment brought a smile to the faces of the bonded couple.

"Well, Winky, let me tell you a secret," Hermione started quietly. "Master Snapey is my soul mate, which means I would be Mistress Snapey, yes?"

The elf looked properly horrified, eyes bulging an obscene amount.

"You be the Mistress of _Hogwarts_! We never be calling you Mistress Snapey! _Master_ Snapey only!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

Hermione felt the magic radiate from the elf. It floated in the air for a minute before dispersing, vibrating through the walls of the castle to reach every house elf. From what Hermione could tell, it was the elf version of a spoken Patronus.

"I was just teasing you, Winky, there was no need for you to banish a name from the castle completely," Hermione frowned. Seeing that the elf was wilting, she rushed to continue. "Nevertheless, thank you for being so considerate of me, I appreciate it very much. You are a very thoughtful elf."

Winky demonstrated that elves are, indeed, capable of becoming a very unbecoming shade of red as she blushed furiously at the compliment.

"Winky just be wanting to show Mistress that Winky and the elves be loving the Mistress… and Master… of Hogwarts. You be the ones that keep us at Hogwarts, doing what we loves to do. We all be so honoured to serve you, the Heiress of Magick! You be so powerful, and your power be helping us elves to stay alive and connected to a family!"

"You're anchored directly to Hermione's Magick?" Severus inquired.

Winky nodded. "Yes, Master Snapey, Mistress be helping us keep our house elf powers by being Mistress of Hogwarts."

"Interesting," he mused. "I had no idea that a single person could be bound to over a hundred elves at once."

"Well, technically, we be anchored to you, too, Master Snapey, if you be the Mistress' mate. All one hundred and eight of us be connected to your power." Winky said.

Severus and Hermione exchanged wide eyes at the large words the elf had used. Hermione plucked a grape off a bunch and popped it into her mouth.

"That's incredible," the witch said. "I never thought that more than ten elves could be connected to a single family."

"Until you, it wasn't," Winky answered. "Winky be knowing the history of the house elves, so Winky be knowing that until Mistress was revealed, us elves be bound to Hogwarts. But now, we be bound to the Mistress of Hogwarts because you be having more power and a stronger connection to Magick than Hogwarts."

"Very interesting, indeed," Hermione said.

As the three were talking, Severus and Hermione had both devoured their plates of fruit and muffins that Winky had brought them. The small pile of toast was gone, as well. Hermione cast a tempus charm to check the time.

"It's nearly 10:00, Sev. We should probably be heading to the Ministry. I know we didn't set a time with Kingsley, but knowing him, he'll be expecting us." Hermione said.

"Right you are, love," Severus said, standing up. "I'll have a quick shower and we can go."

Hermione smiled and nodded, then blushed when she realized she was picturing him naked in the shower. A tug on her hand brought her to the present.

"Mistress, I be going back to the kitchens now. I be needing to tell the others what chores we needs to be doing today."

"Of course, Winky. Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious! And thank you for telling Severus and I more about yourself and the elves. Please come find me if you need me for anything, okay? We'll be at the Ministry until the afternoon, probably, but if a problem arises, come see me regardless."

Winky nodded. "Thank you, kind Mistress!"

* * *

Hermione pulled her book of spells from the bookshelf after the house elf had apparated away and sat down to review it. She had only been working for a few minutes when Severus reappeared.

His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He was wearing a coal black suit with a crisp, white dress shirt and golden tie. He looked every inch the dark aristocrat that he was.

"Gods, you look amazing, Sev!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now I'll have to fight off other witches." She pouted.

Severus chuckled in his deep baritone. "I'm yours, love, just as you're mine. Besides, I don't think the soul bond Magick will allow any females with ill-intent to even touch me, so you're safe. But regardless of that, I would want no other than you," he finished, bringing his hand up to stroke the soft flesh of Hermione's cheek.

She leaned into him, smiling softly. "Good, because I'm not too fond of sharing."

Snape chuckled again. "Come, my Mia, let's not keep the MOM waiting. We have news to share with the Wizarding World!"

"Right you are, Sev," She replied, taking Severus' offered arm.

She was about to apparate them to the MOM when she remembered something.

"Wait, Sev! I almost forgot about Aethelind!"

Severus groaned. "So did I, love. Let's go get her. Chamber of Secrets, I presume?"

Hermione nodded. She pictured the Chamber of Secrets in her mind and opened her connection to Hogwarts.

 _Would you please connect a door from here to the Chamber of Secrets, Lady Hogwarts? I have a dear friend to see._

 _Right away, My Lady,_ was the instant reply from the sentient castle.

Hermione opened her eyes and glanced around the room. In the far-left corner, there was a gleaming silver door with a snake on it. Hermione tugged Severus with her to stand in front of the door.

 _ **Open,**_ she commanded.

The snake slithered in a circle before forming into a door handle. Hermione grasped it and pulled the shining silver slab back to reveal a stair case.

Torches lined the stairway, casting a warm glow on the silver steps. Hermione and Severus descended quickly; Hermione was anxious to see her friend and Severus was being tugged along by his arm.

When they reached the bottom a minute later, Hermione immediately called out.

 _ **Aethelind?**_

 _ **Hermione! I was beginning to think you had forgotten me.**_ Came the hissed reply.

Dark green and black scales shone in the torchlight as Aethelind slithered forward to meet her Mistress. Hermione simply stared. This was the first, no the second, time that Hermione had seen her familiar. She decided that the first time didn't really count, as she only saw Aethelind's eyes before she was petrified.

 _ **I almost left without coming to get you, but I think my Magick might've helped me remember.**_ Hermione admitted.

 _ **I am glad**_ , the serpent laugh-hissed. _**But I am not very travel-sized right now. Give me a moment.**_

Hermione and her bond mate stood together and watched as the giant snake shimmered and shrunk. In a matter of seconds, the great beast was reduced to the size of a small garden snake.

 _ **Much better! My eyes still hold their potency, so perhaps you could conjure a head wrap of some sort? Aside from that, I'm quite looking forward to going out into the world! Merlin may have had good intentions, placing me in the Chamber, but Gods is it boring!**_ The snake exclaimed.

Hermione and Severus burst out laughing.

"Wait!" Severus exclaimed. "I just understood everything that you said! Is that an effect of the bond?"

"Hmm, I would think it must be," Hermione answered, then grinned evilly. "Ooooh, just think of all the students you could scare now!"

Severus rolled his eyes as he waved his hand. A gleaming eye-covering now adorned the shrunken basilisk. It was fixed in place with a modified sticking charm, allowing it to come off if Aethelind was in danger or if Severus or Hermione removed it themselves.

 _ **You should be able to see though Hermione's eyes, using the familiar bond**_ , Severus told Aethelind, not even realizing he had switched to Parseltongue.

Hermione shot a coy smile at her love. "I think we'll have to work on the transition, love," she teased.

 _ **Indeed**_ , the serpent hissed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Later, love. Right now, we should head to the Ministry. Kingsley is probably wondering where we are. Knowing him, he probably was expecting us around 9:00, and it's now what time?"

Hermione flicked her fingers, casting another tempus charm. "Quarter after ten. We should probably go."

She reached down and scooped the travel-sized snake into her arms.

 _ **You can ride on my shoulders, Aethelind.**_

 _ **Sounds good to me! Ooh, I just had an idea, give me another second…**_ Aethelind trailed off.

Hermione glanced down at the snake that was wrapped around her shoulders. She shimmered with a white light again before it faded. Aethelind was now a bright red with golden accents, matching Hermione's outfit and makeup to a tee.

Hermione giggled and Severus rolled his eyes again.

"Girls," he muttered.

"Oh shush, you," Hermione admonished playfully. She held onto his arm again as she pictured Kingsley's office in the Ministry.

With a faint pop, the trio apparated away.


End file.
